Therapy Dog
by Rose1404
Summary: Après avoir été surpris en train d'essayer de se suicider par son père, Burt pense que la meilleure façon d'aider Kurt avec sa dépression et ses pensées suicidaires est de lui obtenir un chien de thérapie. Mais peu savent, que le chien est en fait l'Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou et que cet Alpha n'a aucune intention de regarder son compagnon disparaître de nouveau.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé**

 **Après avoir été surpris en train d'essayer de se suicider par son père, Burt pense que la meilleure façon d'aider Kurt avec sa dépression et ses pensées suicidaires est de lui obtenir un chien de thérapie. Mais peu savent, c'est que le chien est en fait l'Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou et que cet Alpha n'a aucune intention de regarder son compagnon disparaître de nouveau. MPREG, Klaine, loup-garou! Blaine, suicidaire! Kurt.**

* * *

 **Brouillard**

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

L'horloge continuait d'avancer dans une pièce grise sourde par les lumières chatoyantes. Trois personnes étaient assises dans cette salle. L'une était assis dans un fauteuil, tandis que les deux autres étaient assis sur un canapé. Une paire d'yeux gris / bleu clignotait à l'horloge, regardant lentement le temps, attendant terriblement le temps de s'arrêter afin qu'il puisse juste dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Le garçon soupira de nouveau, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que son père et son psy disaient, voulant simplement quitter cette pièce et rentrer à la maison et ramper dans son lit pour dormir. Le garçon regarda de nouveau l'horloge en regardant les mains sur l'horloge tic et tac.

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez faire Doc." dit Burt Hummel au Dr Patria Moore.

Le Dr Moore soupira à l'appel désespéré de Burt. Travailler avec des adolescents suicidaires et des adultes pour les aider à aller mieux était son métier, mais d'une certaine façon, elle ne semblait pas fissurer cet enfant Kurt Hummel. Depuis qu'ils ont commencé leurs séances, le Dr Moore ne pouvait jamais dire ce que Kurt pensait, comme si son esprit était vide, comme s'il n'y avait que du brouillard. Habituellement, s'il s'agissait d'un autre adolescent, elle les aurait compris et savaient comment les aider, mais Kurt l'a vue pendant trois mois et toujours rien. Ça l'a frustré davantage car, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas comment aider quelqu'un.

"Monsieur Hummel, je suis désolé, mais j'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais penser pour vous aider votre fils. Nous avons fait des séances de thérapie individuelle, thérapie de groupe. J'ai même essayé de demander à un autre adolescent d'aider pour voir si ils pourraient s'entendre." dit doucement le docteur Moore parce qu'elle avait vraiment essayé tout ce qu'elle savait pour aider Kurt, mais Kurt ne répondait jamais à aucun de ses traitements.

"Êtes-vous sûr? Peut-être si nous essayons de nouveau vos séances individuelles, Kurt peut s'ouvrir a vous." dit Burt en obtenant un autre faible sourire du docteur Moore.

Le docteur Moore regarda Kurt qui, depuis le début de cette réunion, avait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. Elle savait que Kurt ne voulait pas être ici, qu'il est dans la souffrance et a fermé tout le monde hors de sa vie, mais dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire?

"Monsieur Hummel, peut-être que Kurt pourrait l'aimer si ..." Le docteur Moore s'arrêta au milieu de phrases en voyant un dépliant hors de sa fenêtre, une brusque pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Quoi Dr? Peut-être que Kurt aimerai quoi?" interrogea Burt.

"Peut-être que Kurt pourrait avoir comme un chien de thérapie." suggéra le docteur Moore, regardant de nouveau l'affiche d'un chien perdu. Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas penser avant?

"Chien de thérapie?" demanda Burt.

"Oui, un chien de thérapie. Kurt pourrait aimer avoir un chien thérapeutique car souvent, lorsque les gens souffrent de dépression, nous leur offrons des chiens de thérapie pour les aider." dit le Dr Moore: "Les chiens de thérapie fournissent de l'affection et du réconfort aux gens et je pense que Kurt pourrait l'aimer parce qu'il n'aura pas à faire face à des gens réels. Disons que Kurt se retrouve dans un autre épisode, s'il devait avoir un chien de thérapie, le chien le réconforterait et le calmerait. Beaucoup de gens recommandent ça en disant qu'il aide vraiment les gens ou les met sur la bonne voie pour qu'ils aillent mieux.

Burt hocha la tête à ce que le docteur Moore dit et regarda son fils. Kurt n'a pas détourné ses yeux l'horloge et, par la façon il a réagit à propos sur le chien de thérapie montre à Burt que Kurt ne fait même pas attention à leur conversation.

"Bien sûr Doc. Essayons ce chien de thérapie. Quand pouvons-nous l'obtenir?" demanda Burt prêt à tout essayer à ce stade pour ramener un sourire sur son fils. Le docteur Moore sourit largement et saisit un stylo et un papier.

"Voici le numéro à appeler pour demander un chien de thérapie. J'ai aussi noté l'adresse aussi au cas où vous voulez voir les chiens qu'ils ont. Si vous appelez, demandez Michelle et elle saura quoi faire." dit le Dr Moore en remettant le papier à Burt.

"Super! Merci, Doc." dit Burt en lui serrant la main avec un sourire. "J'espère que ça aidera Kurt."

"J'espère." Le docteur Moore pria parce que si ce n'était pas le cas alors Kurt est une cause perdue. Burt poussa son fils qui semblait cligner des yeux et se rendit compte que la réunion était enfin terminée. Kurt regarda le docteur Moore qui sourit faiblement à Kurt. L'expression de Kurt était impassible alors qu'il suivait son père hors de son bureau et à leur voiture. Honnêtement Kurt se sentit soulagé quand la réunion fut fini. Dieu, il détestait aller chez le docteur Moore, comme vraiment? Pourquoi veulent-ils l'aider s'il veut seulement mourir? Ne les aiderait-il pas en mourrant pour ne plus avoir à traiter avec lui?

Entrant dans la voiture de son père, Kurt claqua la porte pour garder l'air chaud de l'air froid en janvier. Burt regarda son fils qui regardait juste par la fenêtre, ses yeux ternes n'ayant aucune émotion alors que les gens passaient. Burt soupira et démara la voiture pour conduire à la fourrière. Burt n'est pas un homme religieux, mais en ce moment, il pria tout être divin que ce chien aiderait son fils à de nouveau sourire.

"Tu as dépassé la sortie de laquelle nous devions sortir." murmura faiblement Kurt.

"Je sais. Nous ne rentrons pas à la maison." répondit Burt.

"Quoi?" Demanda Kurt avec confusion. Burt regarda son fils et vit qu'il le regardait, alarmé.

"Le Dr Moore a recommandé que nous obtenions un chien de thérapie pour toi. Je conduis à l'endroit afin que nous puissions demander un." dit Burt en regardant en arrière sur la route.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux."

"Oh, je le suis."

"Pourquoi?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de thérapie! Tout comme la façon dont je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir cette putain de psychiatre deux fois par semaine!" cria Kurt, énervé.

"Surveille ton langue Kurt! Nous allons obtenir un chien de thérapie et point final." dit sévèrement Burt. Kurt soupira et donna un coup de pied au fond de son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Pendant le reste du trajet, Kurt a ignoré son père. Burt gara sa voiture au parking et est sorti de la voiture et a vu que Kurt ne se bougeait même pas. Burt soupira et ouvrit le côté de Kurt.

"Sort Kurt."

"Je ne vais pas la-dedans." dit obstinément Kurt.

"Sort de la voiture Kurt." Demanda de nouveau Burt.

"Non."

"Bon sang Kurt pourquoi pas ?! Nous allons t'obtenir un chien de thérapie!" dit Burt, agacé par le comportement de son fils.

"Je ne veux pas de ce chien de chien thérapie! Tu es celui qui le veut! Pas moi!" claqua amèrement Kurt à son père.

"Sort de la voiture Kurt," commanda Burt en voyant que Kurt ne suivait pas son ordre, "Maintenant." Burt regarda les yeux bleus de son fils, les yeux bleus qu'il avait de sa mère morte, alors qu'ils tenaient un concours de regard fixe.

"Bien. Heureux?" dit Kurt en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité et en claquant la porte. Kurt passa devant Burt et entra dans le bâtiment en laissant Burt soupirer à nouveau contre la crise de colère d'enfant de son fils. Burt entra dans le bâtiment pour voir Kurt assis sur une chaise en ignorant tout le reste dans le monde de nouveau. Burt s'approcha de la réception et vit une femmes dans la mi-trentaine lui sourire.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je cherche Michelle? Est-elle ici aujourd'hui?" interrogea Burt en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à la réception.

"Oh, je suis Michelle. Comment puis-je vous aider?" Demanda Michelle en souriant.

"Le Dr Moore m'a dit de venir vous parler pour obtenir un chien de thérapie pour mon fils là-bas." dit Burt en montrant son fils qui les regardait juste. Michelle hocha la tête et se rendit à l'ordinateur en rassemblant les papiers pour donner avec Burt un stylo aussi.

"Bien sûr. Si vous pouviez remplir ce formulaire, ça serait vraiment utile pour ce genre de chien que nous pouvons offrir à votre fils." dit Michelle, sachant déjà ce qu'il faut faire du texte qu'elle a reçu du docteur Moore.

Après quelques minutes de silence, à l'exception du son de l'écriture de Burt, Burt rendit les papiers. Michelle les prit et lu le rapport sur le genre de chien que Burt voulait pour son fils. Burt a écrit qu'il voulait un chien qui n'est pas trop hyper, qui a une histoire de traiter avec des enfants déprimés, pas un chien trop petit, mais aussi pas un grand chien non plus. Michelle regarda attentivement Kurt qui regardait la porte. Le regard sur son visage montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être ici en adoptant un chien de thérapie. Alors Michelle sourit de nouveau, sachant exactement quel type de chien corresponderait.

"Si vous pouviez venir avec moi Burt, je pense que je connais le chien parfait pour votre fils." dit Michelle en sortant de la réception pour montrer à Burt l'arrière du bâtiment où les chiens de thérapie étaient gardés.

"Vient Kurt, nous allons voir quel genre de chien qu'ils ont ici." dit Burt en regardant Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux et soupira suivant Burt et Michelle. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les cages après les chats, et les lapins à la section de chien. Michelle les amenèrent devant la cage d'un beau golden retriever.

"Voici Stella. C'est une golden retriever, elle a environ quatre ans et demi. Sa personnalité est calme et heureuse. Elle aime la nourriture et elle a une excellente histoire dans le traitement des enfants déprimés. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pour animal de compagnie?" demanda Michelle à Burt qui bougea sa main pour caresser Stella. Stella a immédiatement réagi en remuant sa queue causant à Burt de sourire.

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer de la caresser Kurt?" demanda Burt en regardant Kurt. Kurt n'a même pas fait attention au golden retriever et s'est éloigné d'elle en regardant les autres chiens.

Kurt a vu beaucoup de chiens golden retrievers, de laboratoires, des chiens de berger, et d'autres mélanges que Kurt n'a pas pu identifier. Tous les chiens ici semblaient ennuyeux à Kurt, ils ne possédaient pas l'étincelle de vie que Kurt aimait. Quelle ironie. Après tout, son père l'oblige à obtenir un chien de thérapie, le moins que Kurt peut faire, c'est choisir son propre chien de thérapie. Mais après avoir regardé toutes les sélections, Kurt ne semblait pas impressionné par les chiens. Alors que Kurt est arrivé au bout du couloir, il vit un mouvement noir. En tournant sa tête, Kurt vit les plus beaux yeux dorés. Kurt sentit son souffle s'accrocher dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait le beau chien tout noir. Les yeux étaient la chose la plus captivante Kurt a jamais vu. La férocité de l'éclat de l'or est magnifique. Les yeux du chien ont tellement de vie et de pouvoir que Kurt est déconcerté par elle, et la façon dont le chien est assis sur ses pattes arrières, il a la présence de la domination et de l'autorité. La fourrure avait l'air si douce au toucher que dans la lumière elle brillait en donnant un regard brillant. Le chien était grand cependant, mais ce chien se distinguait de tous les autres. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il était en transe de regarder ce chien alors que le chien le regardait avec le même émerveillement presque comme s'il savait ce que Kurt ressentait. Doucement, Kurt s'approcha du chien et, dans sa trance, il tendit la main et caressa la tête du chien.

"Doux." murmura Kurt en caressant le chien. Le chien noir semblait ravi de la façon dont Kurt caressait sa tête et se lève pour se rapprocher de Kurt pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage de Kurt. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage du chien. Le chien avait un fort visage encadré comme s'il se présentait à Kurt.

"Quel est ce chien?" demanda Burt en arrivant derrière Kurt. Kurt sortit rapidement de sa transe et récupéra sa main du chien noir. Le chien noir sembla surpris par Kurt ne le caressant plus et regarda la nouvelle personne derrière Kurt. Le chien noir sauta sur ses pattes arrières en pressant ses pattes avant sur la cage pour regarder directement Burt. Burt sembla surpris par ça alors que le chien noir regarda directement aux yeux de Burt.

"Avez-vous trouvé un chien que vous aimez?" demanda Michelle en marchant vers eux.

"Ouais, je pense que Kurt a trouvé un chien qu'il aime." dit Burt en voyant le chien noir sauter de la cage et reculer à quatre pattes pendant alors que Michelle arrivait. Michelle regarda le chien noir et sourit vivement.

"Oh, bon! Je suis tellement heureux que vous choisissiez Toby." déclara Michelle.

"Toby? C'est son nom?" demanda Kurt, ne quittant pas les yeux du chien noir. Le chien noir fixa Kurt et Kurt sentit son cœur sauter un battement. Quoi? C'est presque comme si le chien pouvait lire l'esprit de Kurt avant d'aboyer à Kurt.

 _Blaine!_

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent. Huh ?! Qui a dit ça? Qu'est-ce que cette voix? Blaine? Qui est Blaine? Kurt regarda encore le chien alors que le chien juste remua la queue et s'assis sur ses pattes arrière. Le chien noir, Blaine?

"Vous voyez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui choisissent Toby parce qu'ils le trouvent effrayant ou intimidant. De plus, ils ne l'aiment pas parce qu'il ressemble à un loup aussi, alors ils pensent qu'il est dangereux en raison de ses instincts d'animaux. Mais je pense qu'il est un super chien à avoir." dit Michelle, sortant Kurt de ses pensées.

Kurt bougea sa main pour toucher le chien une fois de plus, mais le chien a décidé d'avoir d'autres plans et de lécher la main de Kurt.

"Beurk!" Hurla Kurt en tirant rapidement la main. Toby sembla penser que la réaction de Kurt était drôle, car il remua sa queue presque comme s'il se moquait de lui!

"Haha! Je pense que Toby vous aime!" dit Michelle avec un rire, amenant Kurt à l'éblouir.

"Ouais, je ne l'aime pas." dit Kurt en fusillant brusquement le chien qui semblait s'être arrêté de remué la queue.

"Oh, allez Kurt! Détend-toi! Toby semble t'aimer déjà!" Dit Burt avec un léger rire.

"Je n'aime pas les chiens qui me lèche." répondit Kurt en regardant Toby. Le chien ne ressemblait pas à un Toby. Au lieu de ça, il ressemblait vraiment à un Blaine.

"Alors, quel chien veux-tu Kurt?" Demanda avec frustration Burt.

"Aucun. Je ne veux pas de chien de thérapie." dit Kurt en détournant les yeux à Blaine qui semblait donner à Kurt son regard de chiot.

 _Kurt!_

Toby aboya en amenant Kurt à tourner la tête pour le regarder. C'était encore cette voix! Kurt vit Toby de nouveau sur ses pattes arrières alors que les pattes avant s'appuyaient contre la cage, ce qui le faisait plus grand venir autour de la poitrine de Kurt. Kurt regarda Toby qui semblait avoir une de ses pattes en rage qui se déplaçait vers le haut et vers le bas, presque comme s'il demandait à Kurt de se rapprocher. En se rapprochant, Kurt regarda Toby qui arrêta de déplacer sa patte et la récupéra en sortant son museau en demandant à Kurt s'il pouvait le caresser. Kurt apporta sa main et toucha de nouveau la tête de Toby et Toby se blottit dans le contact.

"Je pense que nous allons prendre Toby." dit Burt à Michelle qui hocha la tête. Burt regarda toute l'interaction entre Kurt et Toby et était émerveillé par la façon dont les yeux de Kurt brillèrent juste en quelques secondes en caressant Toby.

"Blaine." murmura Kurt en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure noire épaisse.

"Huh?" Demanda Michelle.

"Je pense qu'il est plus un Blaine qu'un Toby." répondit Kurt en continuant de caresser Blaine.

"Oui, je le pense aussi." dit Michelle en demandant à Burt de la suivre pour signer les papiers.

"Puis-je déverrouiller la cage où il se trouve?" demanda Kurt à Michelle dont le sourire s'élargit.

"Bien sûr! Nous avons une salle spéciale pour vous si vous voulez plus caresser Blaine." dit Michelle en attrapant la laisse et en dévérouillant la cage avec Blaine s'échappant instantanément tandis que Michelle saisit son collier et accrocha la laisse. Ne tirant jamais sur la laisse, Michelle conduit Blaine et Kurt dans une autre pièce blanche qui a un canapé alors que Michelle ouvrit la porte et décrocha Blaine qui trottait avec Kurt derrière lui.

"Amusez-vous! Je vous enverrai papa ici une fois qu'il aura terminé." dit Michelle ferma la porte et parti.

Kurt s'approcha du canapé et s'assit en regardant Blaine qui le suivait et se jeta sur le canapé et s'assit près de Kurt. Kurt regarda Blaine avec un regard confus avant que Blaine ne rapprocha son nez de la joue de Kurt et commença à le renifler. Kurt fut surpris par lui-même qu'il permet à un animal de le sentir. Blaine continua de le renifler et s'approcha pour renifler le cou de Kurt, puis ses yeux, ce qui provoqua le rire de Kurt quand les moustaches de Blaine chatouillèrent ses joues. Blaine est retourné renifler le cou de Kurt et Kurt est devenu tendu lorsque Blaine se blottit entre son cou et son épaule. D'une certaine façon Kurt pensait que Blaine devait savoir que Kurt est mal à l'aise et a commencé à faire des sons. C'est un son étrange, mais c'est doux, presque comme si Blaine faisait une version de ronronnement de chien. Kurt caressa le dos de Blaine et ressenti la vibration de sa tentative de ronronnement et Blaine continua de renifler Kurt. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas grossier car habituellement chaque fois qu'il était près d'animaux, Kurt les évitait comme la peste, mais avec Blaine, Kurt senti sa présence comme s'il l'avait déjà fait. Blaine arrêta de renifler Kurt et regarda les yeux bleus de Kurt avant de ramper sur le canapé et de reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt. Kurt sourit légèrement à ça et alla toucher la tête de Blaine en brossant ses doigts dans la douce et soyeuse fourrure.

"On dirait un loup, hein?" dit Kurt en regardant le corps de Blaine. Le chien avait vraiment un corps de loup. Blaine est un gros chien, sa taille est comme un grand danois peut-être un peu plus petit. Kurt continua de caresser la tête de Blaine se sentant étonnamment bien calme maintenant. Blaine ferma les yeux et apprécia le sentiment de Kurt lui caressant et remua la queue quelques fois.

Peut-être obtenir un chien de thérapie n'est-il pas si mal?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Douleur**

 _ **Début Flashback**_

 _ **Déception.**_

 _ **C'est ainsi que tout le monde voit Kurt.**_

 _ **Une déception.**_

 _ **"Hé, regarde-ça la fée!"**_

 _ **Kurt tourna la tête un peu avant d'être claqué contre son verrou. Kurt voulait hurler de douleur, le claquement contre le casier fait plus mal qu'il ne devrait, parce qu'il avait déjà une contusion sur son épaule où il a été claqué hier.**_

 _ **"Aie." dit Kurt en tombant lamentablement à cause de l'impact dur. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir Dave Karofsky et ses hommes de main idiot se tapant dans la main en riant, pensant que c'était la meilleure blague du monde de s'en prendre à l'enfant ouvertement gay dans l'ensemble de l'Ohio.**_

 _ **"Néandertales." murmura Kurt sous son souffle en frottant son épaule douloureuse en essayant de la rendre supportable. Kurt regarda autour du couloir pour voir tout le monde le passer comme s'il était fantôme.**_

 _ **Invisible.**_

 _ **Kurt se leva lentement et ramassa ses livres qui étaient tombés. Il détestait vraiment être au lycée William McKinley à Lima Ohio, ou comme Kurt aimait l'appeler, une école pleine d'homophobes idiotes sans talent. Kurt saisi son manuel de français AP et son cahier, ferma son casier et vit Mercedes. Kurt lui donna un petit sourire qu'elle ignora alors qu'elle se moquait de quelque chose que Sam disait. Bien sûr.**_

 _ **L'école était misérable pour Kurt. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à propos de ça, à l'exception de sa classe de français AP, où il se moquait de l'un de ses intimidateurs, Azimio, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Comment il est en français AP, Kurt ne le saura jamais. Ensuite, il y avait le Glee Club où Kurt parvenait à chanter ses sentiments et à s'exprimer de la meilleure façon possible. Mais, bien sûr, c'est seulement si Kurt a jamais eu la chance de chanter un solo puisque Rachel Berry vole la vedette 24/7 même dans les rêves de Kurt parfois.**_

 _ **L'école est inutile, Kurt le réalisa. Est-ce que Kurt peut en sortir en dehors avec un diplôme et une poignée de main? Rien, mais avec des informations inutiles. Ce n'est pas comme si Kurt atteindra son rêve d'être sur Broadway ou un créateur de mode célèbre et réussir parce que la vie n'est pas juste. La vie ne cesse de dire à Kurt qu'il n'est personne et qu'il n'y a plus rien pour lui. Il est préférable d'abandonner maintenant que d'avoir de fausses attentes qui finiront par vous écraser jusqu'à ce que vous soyez briser, si cassé que vous ne savez même pas comment vous réparer.**_

 _ **Son rêve d'être sur Broadway est volé par Mlle Rachel Berry parce que chaque jour elle obtient un solo et chante, Kurt réalise que qui sur Terre irai à un spectacle pour voir un contreténor chanter comme une fille? Ce n'est plus comme ça, car aujourd'hui Kurt quitte le Glee Club. Et être un créateur de mode est hors de question. Toutes les idées de Kurt qu'il dessinaient semblaient de la merde. Il n'y avait rien d'unique à leur sujet. Tout était fade et n'avait aucune émotion, ni d'étincelle, ni d'excitation. Pourquoi faire partie de quelque chose lorsque personne ne vous veut ou ne reconnaît votre existence.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à tout ça? Ce n'est pas comme si on le remarquerait quand il serait déjà parti. Tout dans la vie de Kurt est misérable. Ses amis ignorent sa douleur et la souffrance qu'il endure, les attentes de ses enseignants en lui commencent à baisser, disant toujours comment il ne 'fait pas de son mieux', il est victime d'intimidation juste parce qu'il est un 'homo', et son père est trop inconscient pour voir comment Kurt se sent vraiment.**_

 _ **La vie est pénible pour Kurt. Pourquoi vivre dans la douleur lorsque vous avez le pouvoir de tout faire arrêter?**_

 _ **Kurt traversa l'école comme il l'a toujours fait. Aller en classe. Ses professeurs le sermonnant de ne pas bien travailler dans leur classe. Être slushied, claqué dans les casiers ou être jeté dans la benne à ordures. Ensuite, changer ses vêtements dans les toilettes des filles en pleurant et obtenir une détention pour être en retard à sa prochaine classe. Oui, la vie est vraiment amusante maintenant.**_

 _ **"Hé monsieur Schuester, puis-je vous parler en privé?" Demanda calmement Kurt avant que Glee ne commence.**_

 _ **"Bien sûr, Kurt, quoi de neuf?" demanda M. Schuester sans regarder Kurt alors qu'il choisissait sa musique pour la prochaine leçon de glee.**_

 _ **"Je quitte le glee club." dit Kurt en regardant ses chaussures, évitant le regard de M. Schuester.**_

 _ **"Ouais, bien sûr, je vais - attend quoi? Quitter Glee Club? Tu es sûr Kurt? Les sélections arrivent bientôt, tu veux vraiment partir maintenant quand tout le monde a besoin de toi?" demanda M. Schuester, surpris la décision de Kurt.**_

 _ **Kurt regarda la déception aux yeux de M. Schuester. 'Bien sûr, il est déçu de moi. Quoi de nouveau.' pensa Kurt.**_

 _ **"Ouais, je ne suis plus intéressé à faire glee, alors je pars." dit Kurt, prêt à sortir de la classe.**_

 _ **"Kurt, tu vas bien? Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse, c'est ce qui te fait quitter le glee club?" demanda t-il préoccupé.**_

 _ **"Je suis fatigué de vos fausse préoccupation M. Schuester." claqua Kurt, saisissant son manuel. Il détestait ça.**_

 _ **"Quelle fausse préoccupation? Kurt, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi."**_

 _ **"La seule raison pour laquelle vous vous inquiétez pour moi en ce moment, c'est parce que les sélections arrivent, n'est-ce pas? Vous craignez que si je pars maintenant, vous n'aurez pas assez de membres pour être admissible? Arrêtez de faire comme si vous vous préoccupiez de moi! quand c'est quelque chose à voir avec vous! " cria Kurt à M. Schuester.**_

 _ **"Kurt, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." dit M. Schuester, essayant de calmer Kurt.**_

 _ **"Oh, vraiment?" demanda Kurt d'un ton sarcastique: "Alors vous me dîtes que vous êtes réellement préoccupé par moi, que ça n'a rien à voir avec les sélections? Parce que si c'était vrai, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé avant? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demander hier ou la veille ou il y a un mois? Pourquoi présentez-vous votre préoccupation aujourd'hui quand j'ai dit que je quittais le club de glee?"**_

 _ **M. Schuester ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'a ferma en sachant que Kurt l'avait coincer.**_

 _ **"Pensé y." dit Kurt, prêt à quitter la salle quand tout le monde commença à entrer.**_

 _ **"Kurt, où vas-tu? Nous avons le glee club aujourd'hui et nous allons discuter de mes solos pour les sections." salua Rachel, voyant Kurt quitter la salle.**_

 _ **"Je quitte le glee club." répondit Kurt, ne voulant parler à personne en ce moment, surtout pas à Rachel Berry.**_

 _ **"QUOI?" hurla Rachel, "Kurt, tu ne peux pas nous quitter! Cela signifie que j'aurai une personne de moins pour ma voix de sauvegarde pour me faire ressentir parfaitement pour mon solo! Tu ne peux pas partir Kurt!"**_

 _ **"Je pense que tu as assez de gens pour t'aider." répondit Kurt que pour être arrêté avec Rachel bloquant son chemin.**_

 _ **"JE refuse de te laisser partir Kurt, pourquoi sabotes-tu mes chances de gagner les sélections? Es-tu jaloux de MOI et de MON talent, est-ce pour ça que tu arrêtes?"**_

 _ **"Oh, il faut que tu sois hors de tes pensées si tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle je pars," déclara Kurt, "Flash News, tout n'est pas pour toi Rachel! Je ne vis pas ton imagination malade fantastique où ma seule mission dans la vie est d'être ton choriste. Arrêtes d'agir comme une chienne égoïste en te faisant tout pour toi parce que ce n'est pas le cas! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de TOI comme un dieu! Alors laisse-moi tranquille!" La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit à l'éclat de Kurt comme tous les autres témoins.**_

 _ **"Tu n'as pas à être si méchant avec elle Kurt. Elle essayait seulement de comprendre pourquoi tu quittais le club de glee ..." dit Finn en défendant Rachel.**_

 _ **"Dit le gars qui ne peut pas décider quelle fille il aime le plus." rétorqua Kurt.**_

 _ **"Mais Rachel a un bon point Kurt, même si elle se concentrait principalement sur elle-même," interrompit Mercedes, "Les sélections arrivent et sans toi, nous serons à court de membre et nous n'aurons pas le nombre maximum. Donc ne quitte pas le glee club maintenant et mettre les efforts de tous pour que les sélections soient perdu, car alors tu es en train de nous saboter pour gagner.**_

 _ **"Je suis d'accord avec Mercedes, la seule personne qui est égoïste en ce moment c'est toi." dit Quinn en donnant son visage de salope à Kurt.**_

 _ **Tout le monde regarda Kurt alors que Kurt ne regardait que la déception dans leurs yeux. Ne pouvant plus en prendre plus avant que les larmes de Kurt ne commencent à tomber, Kurt quitta la salle du glee club en essuyant les larmes, mais seulement sa douleur.**_

 _ **Après l'incident du Glee Club, la fin de l'école a eu lieu où Kurt est en retenu. Assis en retenu pendant une heure et demie, Kurt pu enfin partir. Kurt sortit son téléphone et vit que son père l'avait appelé cinq fois. Inquiet que quelque chose de mal se soit passé, Kurt rappela son père.**_

 _ **"Kurt? C'est toi?" demanda Burt sur l'autre ligne.**_

 _ **"Hé, papa. J'ai vu tes appels et je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as appelé." Demanda Kurt.**_

 _ **"Kurt, où étais-tu lorsque j'ai essayé de t'appeler? J'avais besoin de toi à la boutique aujourd'hui! Je t'ai dit hier que j'avais besoin que toi ici parce que la femme de Vincent va donner naissance aujourd'hui, alors je lui ai donné une demi-journée pour accueillir son nouveau né, mais tu ne t'es pas montré et la boutique était bondé, alors j'ai été contraint de faire travailler Vincent! Où es-tu Kurt? " Demanda Burt en colère.**_

 _ **"Je, je suis désolé, papa, j'ai oublié parce que j'avais une détention." dit Kurt, sa voix faisait mal à quel point son père était furieux. Kurt a complètement oublié de travailler dans la boutique de son père aujourd'hui. S'il s'en était souvenu alors, il aurait sauté la détention et l'aurait fait le lendemain.**_

 _ **"Une détention, encore une fois? Kurt pourquoi as-tu autant de détentions? Ça ne passera pas bien sur ton CV de lycée. Quoi que tu fasses pour obtenir ces nombreuses détentions, tu dois arrêter. Honnêtement Kurt, je suis vraiment déçu de toi. Je pensais que j'avais fait de mon mieux pour t'élever correctement, mais clairement avec tes notes et tes détentions, je me suis avéré faux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi te comportes-tu de cette façon?" soupira Burt, déçu du comportement de son fils.**_

 _ **Le cœur de Kurt souffrait de honte quand il entendit son propre père dire qu'il était déçu de lui. Son père est censé être son premier supporteur dans n'importe quoi, peu importe quoi. En l'entendant de son père, fait vraiment croire à Kurt qu'il est une déception.**_

 _ **"Je ... Je suis désolé, papa," pleura Kurt au téléphone, "Je suis désolé de te décevoir."**_

 _ **Burt soupira dans le téléphone, "Nous parlerons de ça quand je serai à la maison." dit Burt avant de raccrocher.**_

 _ **Kurt s'approcha de sa voiture, lança son sac sur le siège arrière et entra rapidement, conduisant à la maison. Kurt vérifia l'heure pour voir qu'il était 17h42. Quand Kurt rentra chez lui, il ne pris la peine même pas de rassembler ses choses qu'il couru dans sa maison et dans la salle de bain au premier étage, car sa chambre était au sous-sol. Kurt ouvrit avec force le tiroir pour trouver les lames de rasoir de son père et en sortit et poussa sa manche avec les cicatrices passé.**_

 _ **Kurt s'assis sur les toilettes pour amener la lame de rasoir sur une zone intacte et ressentir une douleur aiguë lorsqu'un nouveau sentiment se posa. Engourdissement. Kurt regarda son poignet, voyant sa peau légère, pâle, en ivoire avec des lignes foncés, de vieille coupe. Kurt senti ses larmes commencer à descendre alors qu'il coupa une autre ligne en voyant deux marques rouges sombres. Le sentiment de sang chaud jaillit sur sa peau froide n'était pas nouveau car ça a commencé à tomber sur son poignet et à goutter sur le sol. Les yeux de Kurt se brouillaient avec des larmes en brossant son sang avec son pouce, le frottant sur sa peau.**_

 _ **Déception.**_

 _ **Déception.**_

 _ **DÉCEPTION.**_

 _ **Incapable de se contrôler, Kurt taillada son poignet plus fort avec le rasoir, ne ressentant plus la douleur, mais c'est correct. La douleur change les gens. Ça leur fait moins confiance, penser à plus et ferme les gens. Kurt regarda la lame de rasoir. Elle est passé d'une mince ligne de sang à la moitié couverte de rouge. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en la voyant.**_

 _ **"Je suis une déception." dit Kurt en coupant une vieille blessure ouverte.**_

 _ **"Déception."**_

 _ **Une autre coupe fine.**_

 _ **"Déception."**_

 _ **Une autre coupe fine.**_

 _ **"Personne n'a besoin d'une déception. Personne ne se soucie pas d'une déception. Personne ne remarque les déceptions. Personne ne se souviendra de moi quand je serai parti." murmura Kurt, sentant ses larmes sèches. Kurt regarda doucement sa peau sanglante. Kurt pris la lame de rasoir et continua simplement à couper son poignet, détruisant chaque dernière peau précieuse laissée sur son poignet alors qu'elle commençait à devenir si sanglante que Kurt ne pouvait plus voir sa peau et tout était remplacé par le rouge même la lame de rasoir. Kurt ne pouvait même plus ressentir la douleur de la coupe parce qu'il se sentait engourdi et il se sentait agréable de ne pouvoir rien ressentir. Tranche après tranche après tranche, Kurt a vu qu'il y avait une flaque de sang rouge sur le sol. En regardant son poignet, Kurt a vu qu'il n'y avait plus de peau à couper, l'autre poignet. Kurt changea la lame de rasoir, alors qu'il la tint dans son autre main, prêt à couper son autre poignet.**_

 _ **"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt! Non!" cria Burt en courant vers Kurt pour saisir l'empêcher de couper son poignet non coupé.**_

 _ **"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous?!" hurla Burt en panique. Il y avait tant de sang que Burt n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Le sentiment d'humidité chaude sur les mains de Burt suffisait à le rendre malade.**_

 _ **"C'est bon papa," déclara Kurt en regardant son père avec des yeux morts, "Je fais une faveur à tout le monde en me faisant disparaître. Personne ne veut d'une déception." Kurt pris son poignet de la prise de son père et commença à couper son autre poignet.**_

 _ **GIFLE!**_

 _ **Cette douleur était nouvelle. Kurt sentit sa joue droite piquer dans la douleur alors qu'il regardait son père avec les yeux écarquillés. Burt n'a jamais frappé son fils avant et juste en le faisant, Burt a honte de lui-même. Il est le pire parent jamais vu de ne pas voir combien son fils était dans la douleur. Burt a les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **"Est-ce qu'ils sont des larmes de joie parce que je vais enfin disparaître?" demanda Kurt.**_

 _ **"Espèce d'idiot!" hurla Burt: "Pourquoi tu penses que je veux que tu disparaisses?"Comment peux-tu pensé ça Kurt! Tu es mon monde!" Burt pris son téléphone et, avec des mains tremblantes, composa le 911 et leur expliqua comment son fils saignait tellement et demanda comment faire pour l'arrêter.**_

 _ **"Nous-nous devons arrêter le saignement, Kurt." dit Burt en attrapant une serviette et la pressant sur le poignet de Kurt. Kurt sentit les mains de son père trembler alors qu'il faisait pression pour arrêter le saignement.**_

 _ **"Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi Kurt. Pas après ta mère." pleura Burt en enveloppant ses bras autour du corps de Kurt, tremblant alors qu'il pleurait. Kurt sentit la lame de rasoir glisser de sa main et tombé au sol, submergée par son sang.**_

 _ **'**_ **Bien sûr. Tu me blâmes encore pour la mort de maman.** _ **' pensa Kurt ne ressentant pas l'amour de son père dans son câlin.**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Kurt continua de regarder par la fenêtre, se souvenant du jour où son père l'a attrapé en train d'essayé de se suicider. Kurt brossa sa main sur sa manche où ses cicatrices étaient laides pour même les regarder. Sentant un coup de coude de son côté, Kurt tourna la tête pour voir Blaine le poussant avec son museau. Kurt leva un sourcil à lui, voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait. Blaine essaya simplement de ramper de ramper au-dessus des genoux de Kurt, gagnant une protestation de Kurt alors que Blaine s'assit sur les genoux de Kurt pour faire apparaître son visage par la fenêtre. Blaine vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir et regarda Kurt avec une expression heureuse.

"Quoi?" Demanda Kurt, agacé que son chien loup soit assis sur ses genoux. Blaine leva son visage vers Kurt en essayant de lécher sa joue seulement pour être repousser par Kurt avec force.

"Non! Mauvais chien! Ne me lèche pas!" Cria Kurt en saisissant le museau de Blaine. Blaine souffla en signe de protestation et essaya de bouger son museau hors de la main de Kurt pour le lécher, mais Kurt garda une bonne prise sur Blaine.

"Oh, allez Kurt, laisse Blaine s'amuser." dit Burt en riant après avoir rapidement vu l'expression de chiot de chien de Blaine.

"Non, papa. Je ne veux pas avoir un chien qui crache sur mon visage!" dit Kurt en bousculant Blaine pour qu'il retourne sur la banquette arrière. Kurt continua de pousser Blaine de lui à contrecœur, mais Blaine continua de regarder Kurt alors qu'il s'allongea sur le siège.

"Arrête de me fixer." dit Kurt en voyant Blaine poser sa tête sur le bord du siège, mais il ne quittait toujours pas Kurt des yeux.

"Uhg! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'un chien de thérapie! Il garde les yeux fixés sur moi!" cria Kurt à son père qui se contenta de sourire de joie en voyant tant d'émotion venant de Kurt. Après seulement quarante minutes avec ce chien de thérapie, Kurt a montré plus d'émotion qu'en une seule semaine. Obtenir un chien de thérapie était le bon choix.

Tant que Kurt montre l'émotion et ressent quelque chose, c'est tout ce que Burt voulait. Depuis l'incident, sa relation avec Kurt a été souillé. Ils ne parlent plus autrement que le simple ' _Bonjour_ ', ' _Au revoir_ ', ' _Peux-tu me passer le sel_ '. Ce n'est pas la relation que Burt aurait pensé qu'il aurait un jour avec son fils. Burt se souvint de quand Kurt était petit et qu'il courrait vers lui pour lui dire sa journée à l'école et combien il aimait cette chemise, ce pantalon ou quelque chose de la mode. Maintenant, tout ce que Kurt fait, c'est de se cacher dans sa chambre et ne sortant que lorsque c'est pratique, comme utiliser la salle de bain ou la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Kurt ne regarde même plus son chemin. Ça brise le cœur de Burt qu'ils n'agissent plus comme une famille, même manger ensemble est gênant, il n'y a que le silence.

Tout ce que Burt a ressenti est juste du stress à propos de son fils. Il s'inquiète chaque jour en se demandant s'il y a quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour rendre de nouveau Kurt heureux. Il a essayé la thérapie en espérant que Kurt aimerait parler de ses sentiments, il a essayé ses amis, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, il a essayé de le laisser seul en pensant qu'il avait juste besoin de son espace et quand il tente d'être son père, Kurt se contente de lui crier dessus en le criant de le laisser seul. Kurt a toujours été un enfant si heureux, même s'il a été agressé en tant que garçon, il agissait comme si ça ne l'avait pas affecté et continuait d'être fort. Où est ce que ce Kurt est parti? Où est son Kurt, heureux, plein de vie? Burt se demandait souvent ce que Elizabeth ferait. Elle connaissait toujours Kurt mieux que lui, si elle était là, peut-être Kurt ne serait pas dans ce désordre.

Kurt lança un regard furieux sur son père qui ne dit rien, mais avait seulement un sourire sur son visage comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose du passé. Comme c'est devenu étrange pour Kurt de voir les gens sourire. Avant toute cette merde, Kurt aimait voir son père sourire et rire, mais maintenant, il se sent étrange comme si son père était un étranger complet.

Le reste du trajet en voiture était dans un silence complet. Le seul son entendu était quand Blaine soupira ou quand il se déplaça sur le siège arrière. En arrivant chez eux, Kurt sortit de la voiture et entra dans sa maison, allant directement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Burt soupira quand il vit Kurt aller dans la maison et regarda Blaine qui avait l'air confus par les actions de Kurt.

"Ouais, je sais mon pote. Je ressens la même chose." dit Burt en attrapant la laisse et sortant de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à Blaine qui a juste sauté dès que la porte a été ouverte. Burt vit que Blaine remontait les marches de sa maison pour sauter sur la porte fermée en essayant de l'ouvrir avec ses énormes pattes.

"Woof!" aboya Blaine, sautant sur la porte déterminer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Blaine regarda de nouveau Burt et aboya et regarda la porte. Burt recevant le message s'approcha de sa maison après avoir verrouillé sa voiture, ouvrit la porte pour que Blaine se précipite à l'intérieur, ne se gênant pas de regarder quelque chose dans la maison alors qu'il posa son nez au sol, son reniflard. Se sentant intrigué, Burt regarda Blaine, le voyant renifler quelque chose alors qu'il remonta les escaliers avec Burt qui suivait derrière lui et le vit s'arrêter devant la porte de Kurt. Blaine leva les yeux et leva une patte à la porte pour la gratter légèrement.

"Va-t'en!" Hurla Kurt.

"Woof!" aboya Blaine, sautant sur la porte avec sa patte avant de gratter plus fort.

"J'ai dit va-t'en!"

Blaine gémit et sauta d'un pas à l'autre devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Burt resta là, complètement choqué par la détermination de Blaine. Bon sang, ces chiens de thérapie super. Burt aurait dû essayer ça dès le début.

Blaine regarda Burt, lui donnant son visage de chiot comme s'il demandait à Burt d'ouvrir la porte de Kurt. Burt voulait voir ce que Blaine fera ensuite et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt et Blaine fit irruption pour voir Kurt couché sur son lit avec son téléphone à la main et des bouchons d'oreille. Blaine sauta sur le lit de Kurt et attaqua son visage avec des baisers de chien.

"EW! Arrête! Arrête! Mauvais chien!" cria Kurt dans en levant les mains pour essayé de pousser Blaine. Blaine ayant plus de force qu'il en a l'air, domina Kurt et continua simplement de lécher le visage de Kurt en remuant sa queue comme un bon chiot.

Kurt renonçant à sa protestation, laissa Blaine le lécher follement jusqu'à ce que Blaine se sentit satisfait. Une fois que Blaine eut fini, il se posa à côté de Kurt et posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt pour le fixer dans les yeux. Kurt regarda les beaux yeux d'or de Blaine et sentit une traction en lui. Kurt mit sa main sur la tête de Blaine en gagnant un petit coup de la queue de Blaine, pour pousser la tête de Blaine de sa poitrine.

"Descend de mon lit avant de mettre toute ta fourrure sur ma couette." dit Kurt en essayant de pousser Blaine. Cependant Blaine cette fois-ci, ne bougea pas de son endroit et continua de regarder Kurt.

"Descend de mon lit, stupide chien!" cria Kurt, poussant Blaine avec force. Blaine se leva sur le lit de Kurt et regarda Kurt, le regardant directement aux yeux de Kurt et grogna comme s'il montrait sa domination, son autorité. Kurt fut surpris par ce que Blaine fait et regarda son père pour avoir de l'aide.

"Kurt laisse Blaine être sur ton lit. C'est ton chien de thérapie, il sait quoi faire." dit Burt après avoir assisté à toute la scène.

"Non!" protesta Kurt, refusant de se soumettre au besoin d'un chien: "C'est mon lit et je ne veux pas une boule de fourrure poilue dessus pour qu'il soit ruiné! Nous avons eu un chien de thérapie comme tu le voulais, mais il n'y a pas moyen que je l'ai près de ma chambre. Sort de ma chambre." ordonna Kurt en regardant Blaine et pointant son doigt vers la porte.

Blaine semblait ne pas s'occuper, ignora l'ordre de Kurt et recula sur le lit de Kurt et le regarda juste en donnant à Kurt un coup d'œil qui dit 'tente-moi'. Kurt se sentit frustré et poussa de nouveau Blaine, mais Blaine ne bougea pas. Kurt regarda son père et le vit sourire en riant de lui car il ne pouvait pas sortir le chien de son lit. Se sentant vaincu, Kurt soupira et sauta de nouveau sur son lit, s'allongeant le plus loin de Blaine.

"Tu peux partir?" demanda Kurt à son père qui avait l'air blessé.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions traîner et regarder une de ces émissions de télévision que tu aimes tellement? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Runway quelque chose?" demanda Burt, essayant de traîner avec son fils.

"Non," dit Kurt avec dédain, "Allez-y."

Burt voulant pousser sa chance, ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils et sortit pour récupérer la nourriture pour chien et le lit de la voiture tout en ressentant plus de mal au comportement de son fils. Tous les jours, Burt sent comme la distance entre lui et Kurt devient de plus en plus grande.

Kurt soupira sur son lit en se sentant comme s'il fallait faire une sieste de la réalité. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours chaque fois qu'il revient de chez son psy. Kurt regarda son chien de thérapie et vit que Blaine le regardait toujours, mais cette fois-ci, le visage et les yeux du chien n'avaient pas l'émotion espiègle qu'il avait auparavant, maintenant on dirait qu'il avait de la tristesse, la douleur et de la sympathie. Super, même son putain de chien de thérapie pense qu'il est une déception. Kurt sentit son lit bouger et regarda pour voir Blaine se rapprocher de lui et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt, faisant de nouveau son ronronnement, comme s'il essayait de remonter le moral Kurt. Dans cet instant, pour une raison quelconque, Kurt senti les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'ils commençaient à tomber sur ses joues. Blaine mis une de ses pattes sur le bras de Kurt comme s'il essayait de réconforter Kurt. Kurt sentit comme s'il pouvait enfin montrer ses émotions car personne ne peut le voir pleuré a part son chien. Il pleura pour lui-même en agissant de cette façon, il pleura pour la douleur qu'il causa à son père, il pleura pour sa vie de merde, il pleura pour tout ce que son cœur ressentait. Kurt savait qu'il causait la douleur de son père, mais chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher de lui, il avait l'instinct de se protéger et utilisait des mots pour les blesser.

Blaine ronronna plus doucement, rapprochant son visage pour lécher les larmes de Kurt. Kurt se retourna vers son chien de thérapie et porta ses bras sur le corps de Blaine pour l'étreindre pendant qu'il pleurait. L'étreinte de Blaine semblait vraiment aider Kurt alors qu'il pleurait et il ressentait quelque chose dans sa poitrine aussi, comme un remorqueur ou une traction. Et dans l'esprit de Kurt, il aurait pu jurer qu'il a entendu son nom être appelé à partir d'une paire d'yeux dorés.

 _ **Kurt**_.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Rêve de toi**

 _Crack!_

 _Vint le son d'un pied frappant le sol. Un garçon vêtu d'une tunique de couleur terre, haletait à travers les bois creux sombres qui couraient jusqu'à ce que ses deux jambes puisent le supporter. Le garçon sauta presque en volant dans le ciel alors qu'il sauta sur un rocher assez haut afin que son prédateur ne puisse l'attraper. Il haletait pour plus d'air et regardait en bas au sol en regardant le loup noir qui le poursuivait en serrant le poignard pour se protéger._

 _"Arrêtes de me chasser, Loup!" cria t-il, sentant son cœur battre la course. Il était coincé. Il peut entendre le loup circuler autour du rocher, sachant que le loup ne pourra pas sauter. Le garçon balaya de nouveau la zone, ne pouvant plus voir le loup._

 _"Où es-tu, Loup?" cria t-il, debout, prêt à sauter et à courir pour sa vie._

 _"Attend!" appela le loup, "Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur!"_

 _Le garçon bougea la tête au son de la voix: "Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? Tu m'as chassé jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu n'essayerais pas de me tuer ou de m'utiliser?"_

 _"Ce n'était pas mon intention de te faire peur plus tôt. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire du mal." dit le loup en sortant de sa cachette derrière un arbre, son manteau de fourrure noir brillant dans la sombre lumière du soleil. Le garçon tenait son couteau plus près de sa poitrine prêt à attaquer si le loup décidait de charger vers lui._

 _"Je promets que je ne vais pas te faire du mal." dit le loup en abaissant la tête au sol comme signe de soumission. Les yeux bleus du garçon sur le rocher s'élargissent à la vue. Les loups ne montrent jamais de signes de soumission à quiconque autre que leurs alphas. En voyant un loup incliner la tête et rouler sur le dos pour montrer leur ventre était étrange parce que ça n'avait jamais été vu auparavant, surtout quand un loup s'inclinait devant lui._

 _"Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Les loups ne doivent pas faire confiance! Ils inventent!" cria t-il, ne tombant pas dans cette astuce._

 _"Je t'ai donné ma parole que je ne vais pas te blesser. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver?" plaida le loup noir en regardant les yeux bleus du garçon, voulant qu'il comprenne son honnêteté._

 _"Pourquoi veux-tu que je te crois?" demanda le garçon._

 _"Je-" dit le loup, hésitant, "Je ne sais pas ... Il y a juste quelque chose à propos de toi qui me fait sentir attiré par toi, j'ai cet instinct de vouloir te protéger, et c'est ton odeur qui m'attire aussi." répondit honnêtement le loup noir assis par terre, ses yeux dorés ne quittant jamais les garçons._

 _"Montre-moi ta forme humaine si tu veux vraiment que je te crois." dit le garçon en comprenant le sérieux si le loup disait vrai. Les loups ne se changent jamais dans leur forme humaine quand ils ne sont pas avec leur meute. C'est considéré comme dangereux parce que leurs ennemis connaîtront leur visage s'ils sortaient en public, et alors, ce serait la chasse pour voir qui pourrait obtenir le plus de loups. Ayant un loup qui montre sa forme humaine est un signe de confiance, surtout pour un étranger._

 _Le garçon aux yeux bleus fixa le loup noir qui l'observait alors que le loup hésitait à se conformer à son ordre. Mais alors, le loup força son corps à se transformer en sa forme humaine. Le garçon aux yeux bleus regarda, choqué, que le loup fit ce qu'il dit._

 _"Quel est ton nom loup?" demanda t-il sans laisser tomber un peu sa garde. Le loup noir, maintenant humain et nu, se leva sans jamais détourné les yeux du garçon aux yeux bleus. Le garçon aux yeux bleus rougit devant l'homme nu devant lui, essayant de regarder son visage plutôt que vers le sud._

 _"Blaine, quel est le tient, si je peux demander?" Dit Blaine avec sa riche voix de ténor._

 _Le garçon hésitait encore à discuter pour savoir si il lui donnait son vrai nom ou un faux nom, mais quelque chose au sujet des yeux dorés, le fit se sentir en sécurité et protégé. "Kurt."_

 _"Eh bien, Kurt, tu es loin de chez toi, pourquoi es-tu si haut dans le Nord, ton genre ne va pas bien dans le froid glacial?" Dit Blaine en reniflant l'air. Il va bientôt neiger et à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il ressent cet instinct de devoir garder Kurt en sécurité, cette envie de le protéger et de s'assurer qu'il est heureux. Blaine n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressent cela, mais un loup ne doute jamais de leur instinct, c'est ce qui les a gardés en vie et si son instinct lui dit de garder Kurt en sécurité et protégé, c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire._

* * *

Kurt roula dans son lit en tirant ses couvertures avec lui pour se réchauffer, ne comprenant pas le rêve qu'il avait, juste pour avoir quelque chose de lourd à tirer. Kurt ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Blaine étendu à côté de lui, le regardant fixement.

"Uhg, comment es-tu toujours capable d'entrer dans ma chambre quand la putain de porte est fermée?" interrogea Kurt et se laissa tomber dans son lit douillet.

Blaine gémit vers Kurt et leva sa patte sur Kurt. Kurt aimait prétendre que c'est la façon de Blaine de dire: ' _Fait attention à moi._ '

"Arrête Blaine, j'essaye de dormir." Dit Kurt en fermant les yeux et en essayant de faire revenir son rêve. Soudainement, une langue de chien chaude, humide et épaisse atterri directement sur la bouche de Kurt.

"BLAINE!" Kurt poussa un cri en sautant de son lit et en essuyant la salive du chien sur ses lèvres. Kurt regarda avec colère Blaine qui avait ce que Kurt pouvait dire, un sourire suffisant et arrogant sur son visage. Maudit chien.

"C'est fini,Va t-en! Descend de mon lit! Aujourd'hui, je vais m'assurer d'acheter une serrure pour ma porte." Hurla Kurt en frappant Blaine pour qu'il sorte de son lit. Blaine ne sembla pas bouger par les coups de Kurt et ne resta que sur le lit de Kurt et s'assit pour s'assurer de mettre sa fourrure sur le lit de Kurt.

"UHG, tu es si exaspérant!" cria Kurt à son stupide chien de thérapie et alla jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était 6h15. Zut. Il n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer avant de partir en enfer.

Kurt soupira. Rien ne semble jamais aller à sa façon. Faisant rapidement son lit, Kurt ramassa ses vêtements pour aujourd'hui et commença à enlever ses vêtements sans trop prêter attention quand Blaine devint soudainement actif. Kurt mis sa chemise de pyjama Marc Jacobs dans son panier et traversa la pièce pour ramasser des chaussettes qui correspondront à sa tenue aujourd'hui. Kurt souffla quand il ne pouvait pas trouver les chaussettes qu'il voulait, alors il est parti pour du blanc à la place. Kurt enleva son pantalon de pyjama et le laissa glisser sur son corps alors qu'il allait chercher son jean skinny McQueen noir. Tout à coup, sentant un frisson comme s'il se sentait regardé, Kurt se retourna pour voir son chien de thérapie le regarder avec un regard intense. Kurt regarda les yeux ambrés de Blaine en voyant Blaine se fâcher alors que Blaine regardait son corps de haut en bas, ou du moins c'était ce que ressentait Kurt. Blaine grogna alors dangereusement alors qu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt. Se sentant gêné, Kurt attrapa ses vêtements et entra dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Kurt ferma la porte de la salle de bain en sentant son cœur battre la course dans sa poitrine.

"Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?" dit Kurt. Kurt se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne voyait rien de bizarre chez lui, hormis ses bleus normaux sur son épaule gauche et une cicatrisation plus petite. Est-ce que c'est de ça qui a rendu Blaine fou? Que Kurt a l'air laid? Kurt secoua la tête et s'habilla. Kurt alla ensuite faire sa routine matinale habituelle: se brosser les dents, se laver et s'hydrater son visage, puis de coiffer ses cheveux. Quand Kurt quitta sa salle de bain, il vit que Blaine n'était plus sur son lit. Au début, Kurt se sentit soulagé, mais une piqûre de déception monta comme s'il voulait que Blaine soit là à l'attendre. Kurt secoua la tête et alla descendre les escaliers pour récupérer son sac et ses clés de voiture. Il achètera probablement une tasse de café sur le chemin pour l'école au Lima Been.

Kurt atteignit le bas des marches quand il vit son père donner un morceau de pain déchiré à Blaine qui le prit doucement des mains de Burt avant de le dévorer. Burt leva les yeux pour voir son fils et sourit légèrement.

"Bonjour Kurt," salua Burt, "Comment as-tu dormi?"

"Bien." dit Kurt de sa voix monotone et attrapa son sac du comptoir de la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers ses clés de voiture dans un bol près de la porte d'entrée.

"Passe une bonne journée à l'école, mon pote, je ne serai pas de retour avant 17h30 ce soir dans le garage, si tu veux passer à côté et aider ton vieux père qui serait très reconnaissant." dit Burt en essayant de se lier avec son fils.

"Non merci, j'ai probablement une tonne de devoirs à faire quand je rentrerai à la maison et je dois finir d'écrire rédaction en français pour demain." dit Kurt en attrapant un manteau et en le mettant dessus. Kurt sentit un coup de pied de sa jambe et baissa les yeux pour voir Blaine assis et regardant Kurt avec un sourire de chien.

"Que veux-tu maintenant, Blaine?" Demanda Kurt un peu agacé.

Blaine se contenta de pousser la main de Kurt avec son nez et de la lécher légèrement pour demander à Kurt de le caresser.

Kurt soupira et se pencha pour caresser la tête de Blaine. Pourquoi il donnait ça, Kurt ne savait pas. Juste quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui dit de le faire, comme si son subconscient voulait le faire.

La queue de Blaine remuait d'avant en arrière montrant qu'il était heureux et levait la tête pour renifler la joue de Kurt. Kurt continua simplement à caresser Blaine en déplaçant ses mains vers le corps de Blaine. La fourrure de Blaine est toujours si douce et soyeuse et l'odeur que Blaine porte avec lui est réconfortante et pourtant, ça sent nostalgique comme si Kurt l'avait déjà senti, mais il ne peut pas mettre le doigt dessus. L'odeur des bois combinée avec l'air frais et la saleté avec un soupçon de cannelle? L'esprit de Kurt commença à se vider et tout ce qu'il pouvait même faire, c'était qu'il voulait encore caresser Blaine. Kurt ferma les yeux, se perdant dans l'odeur de Blaine et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Kurt avait l'impression d'être dans cette transe et voulait dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Kurt sentit la respiration calme de Blaine tandis que la poitrine de Blaine commençait à vibrer, indiquant à Kurt qu'il ronronnait.

 **Kurt**.

C'est encore cette voix. La voix que Kurt entendit quand il rencontra Blaine, la voix d'une voix de ténor douce et tendre qui prononça le nom de Kurt avec affection et douceur. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait vraiment dire le nom de Kurt comme ça. Entendre votre nom être appelé comme ça n'est que dans la tête de Kurt. Ce n'est pas vrai.

"Kurt, est-ce que tu va à l'école maintenant?" vint une voix perturbée de Burt.

Kurt repoussa immédiatement Blaine et se leva. Blaine ne semblant plus être surpris, il regarda simplement Kurt avec une expression heureuse et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à la facçon adorable dont Blaine avait l'air, comme un chiot recevant son premier os.

"Je pars maintenant." dit Kurt à son père et passa une dernière fois ses doigts dans la fourrure de Blaine parce que Kurt savait qu'il était maintenant accro à la douceur.

Kurt attrapa ses clés et sortit par la porte à sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Lima Bean pour prendre un café. Blaine regarda à travers la fenêtre, voyant Kurt entrer dans sa voiture et s'éloigner. Blaine gémit, ne voyant plus Kurt et alla à la cuisine pour voir Burt assis en train de lire le journal. Burt leva les yeux et sourit à Blaine. Même si Burt est blessé que Kurt ne lui soit plus aussi ouvert, il est content que Blaine puisse aider Kurt et l'ouvrir un peu.

Blaine se dirigea vers Burt et poussa le coude de Burt pour plus de nourriture, faisant éclater de rire Burt. Burt déchira un autre morceau de pain et le tendit à Blaine qui le mangea gracieusement.

* * *

Quand Kurt est entré à l'école avec une tasse de café, Rachel Berry était juste là à l'attendre à son casier. Kurt soupira juste, agacé en la regardant.

' _Sois calme Kurt, elle n'en vaut pas la_ _peine._ ' se dit Kurt pour se détendre avant de se lancer dans une dispute meurtrière. Kurt se dirigea vers son casier et passa Rachel.

"Peu importe ce que tu as à dire, ne t'en donne pas la peine, ça ne m'intéresse pas." Dit Kurt sans émotion juste avant que Rachel ouvre la bouche. Kurt ouvrit son casier pour prendre ses livres.

"Et bien, j'espère que tu es heureux que tu ais fait en sorte que le Glee Club ne remplisse pas les conditions pour ne pas avoir assez de gens pour se lancer dans les sélections." Dit Rachel en croisant les bras ensemble.

"Je suis extatique." dit sarcastiquement Kurt en roulant des yeux.

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Glee Club alors que nous aurions pu t'utiliser le plus?!" hurla furieusement Rachel: "Tu as saboté _ma_ seule chance de gagner aux sélections, puis aux nationales, tu as aussi gâché _ma_ réputation d'entrer à la NYADA! Je pensais que nous étions amis, Kurt!"

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu peux te la fermer?!" cria Kurt en retour, le regard calme, "99% de ce qui sort de ta bouche est juste que tu parles de toi-même! Quand apprendras-tu que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi?" Tu n'es pas un dieu que les gens vénérer et te donner tout ce que tu demandes! Et pour ce qui est de ta réputation, il n'y avait rien à reconnaître."

 **SLAP!**

La respiration de Kurt s'arrêta quand il sentit une éclaboussure de glace froide frapper son visage. Kurt cligna de nouveau des yeux, une neige bleue tombant lentement sur son visage et dégoulinant de ses cils. Il regarda Rachel alors qu'elle tenait la tasse devant son visage, l'expression de colère.

"C'est de la part du Glee Club pour nous avoir fait perdre notre chance aux sélections." Rachel claqua la tasse sur le sol aux pieds de Kurt et se retourna pour partir.

Kurt regarda autour de lui et vit d'autres étudiants bavarder sur ce qui venait de se passer. Certains des membres de Glee comme Puck et Finn ont juste regardé et n'ont rien fait. Kurt vit Mercedes avec Sam et elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de tourner la tête dans l'autre direction.

Kurt se contenta d'essuyer le slushie bleue de son visage et alla récupérer une serviette dans son casier et leva la tête haute alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles pour se nettoyer. Une excellente façon de commencer le lundi matin que de se faire slushier par une ex-amie. Kurt alla dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau chaude pour laver tout le bleu dégoûtant de son visage et de ses cheveux. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa la serviette pour se sécher. Dieu merci, il ne portait pas sa chemise préférée McQueen.

Alors que Kurt quittait la salle de bain, il entra dans le couloir vide et retourna dans son casier où son café froid l'attendait. Après avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires, il se rendit à son cours et à une retenue qui l'attendait.

La dernière cloche sonna et tous les étudiants sautèrent de leur siège pour se précipiter dans les couloirs pour se rendre quelque part. Kurt se contenta de soupirer et de se frotter les tempes à cause d'un mal de tête qu'il avait eu toute la journée. Après le premier slushie de Rachel, il en a reçu deux fois de plus. Kurt rassembla toutes ses affaires et sorti de la classe pour tomber directement sur M. Schuester, super. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir les yeux de M. Schuester s'élargir de surprise.

"Kurt." dit-il hésitant.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un silence gêné dérivait.

"M. Schuester." dit faiblement Kurt avant de contourner le professeur pour partir.

"Kurt-" dit-il mais Kurt fit semblant de l'ignorer et continua de marcher jusqu'à son casier. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires pour les devoirs et décida d'ignorer la retenue aujourd'hui. Il en a déjà manqué trois; une de plus ne va pas faire mal. Une fois que les couloirs furent débarrassés des étudiants, Kurt se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée pour rentrer à la maison.

"Pédé!"

 **BANG!**

Kurt sentit son corps claquer dans le mur du casier, se sentant écrasé par le mur et le muscle du joueur de football. L'estomac de Kurt commença à tourner lorsque le joueur de football le toucha.

Dave Karofsky regarda à quel point Kurt semblait désemparé lorsqu'il était assis sur le sol, tout faible et pathétique. La vue était vraiment belle et Dave sentit son excitation commencer à se construire. Kurt ne remarqua pas le regard lubrique intense de Dave qui était caché sous le dégoût et la colère qui venait de se lever et ramassait son sac pour partir.

"Pas encore, l'homo," dit Dave en se tenant devant Kurt, bloquant son chemin tandis que ses amis joueurs de football se rassemblaient autour de lui avec des tasses. Azimo tendit une tasse à Dave avec un sourire et Dave regarda Kurt qui n'a même pas l'air surpris ou effrayé. Pas bon. Dave aimait le petit Kurt effrayé, c'est plus amusant de jouer avec lui.

"Pouvez-vous vous dépêchez pour ça?" demanda Kurt d'une voix monotone: "Si vous voulez les lancez, alors faîtes-le."

Les joueurs de football furent surpris par cela. Jamais aucune de leurs victimes ne s'ennuyait quand elle se faisait slushier. Dave sentit l'irritation s'accumuler. Il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait une réaction de Kurt, pas ça. Peut-être qu'il devra juste faire son jeu.

Dave fit quelques pas en essayant de se montrer dangereux alors qu'il se tenait directement devant Kurt, gagnant quelques bons centimètres. Avec un sourire rusé, il versa la pâte sur la tête de Kurt, observant comment le rouge coulait de ses cheveux jusqu'à son visage et continuait à descendre jusqu'à son cou, ses vêtements absorbant le jus. Alors que Dave reculait, il fit signe à ses copains de tout jeter à la fois en observant comment Kurt se tenait là, tout en prenant soin de tout tremper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trempé. Dave et ses copains ont tous ri quand Kurt balaya la glace de son corps et de son visage. Kurt les regarda tous partir avec lui juste debout dans une flaque d'eau tinctoriale.

Kurt se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture et ouvrit la porte et entra, sentant que l'eau transformait sa peau en glace pendant l'après-midi d'hiver. Kurt rentra chez lui, ne se souciant pas d'avoir un peu accéléré et sauta hors de la voiture et se précipita dans sa maison en pleurant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour se fortifier avant de commencer à se sentir brisé. Kurt monta les escaliers dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte entrouverte pour voir Blaine sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Kurt sentit soudain son corps tendu se détendre tout simplement en regardant Blaine. Kurt vit le nez de Blaine se tortiller alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, ses yeux profonds et ambrés commençaient à briller. Blaine avait l'air confus quant à ce qu'il sentait et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent et son corps sauta sur le lit de Kurt en alerte et prêt pour quelque chose. Kurt sentit juste ses larmes tomber sur son visage, son corps se dirigeant inconsciemment vers Blaine pour l'envelopper dans un câlin pour pleurer.

Blaine renifla la tête, le cou et les épaules de Kurt. Kurt va bien, Kurt est en sécurité, Kurt est avec Blaine, mais il y a un léger parfum d'une autre personne du côté gauche de Kurt. Blaine continua à le renifler davantage alors qu'il laissait Kurt pleurer ses sentiments et mémoriser l'odeur. L'odeur d'un autre mâle. Un homme qui a touché Kurt. Un homme qui s'est rapproché de Kurt. Un homme qui pourrait blesser Kurt. Un homme qui a blessé Kurt. Blaine se sentait menacé par cet homme. Kurt est peut-être en danger.

Kurt essuya ses larmes et regarda Blaine qui commença à grogner de colère.

"Blaine?" Demanda Kurt confus pourquoi Blaine avait l'air d'être furieux. Blaine regarda simplement Kurt, ses yeux s'adoucit alors qu'il lécha le rouge loin du visage de Kurt, son visage faisant un visage dégoûté du goût.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire, "Ouais, je sais, ça a un goût dégoûtant." Kurt continua de permettre à Blaine de se lécher le visage pour se débarrasser de tout le rouge qui tachait sa peau. Blaine s'approcha alors des cheveux de Kurt pour lui lécher le reste de la barbotine. Une fois que Blaine eut fini, il regarda Kurt et Kurt le prit comme un signe que Blaine demandait s'il allait bien.

"Ouais, maintenant je me sens mieux après que tu ais léché le slushie." Dit Kurt avec un léger sourire et caressait le cou de Blaine. Blaine remua la tête pour lécher les lèvres de Kurt, puis le cou sur Kurt, mais cette légère odeur de mâle s'attardait encore et ça énerva vraiment Blaine, peu importe combien de fois il lécha Kurt. Blaine grogna de désapprobation alors qu'il allait se frayer un chemin pour enlever les vêtements de Kurt.

"Hey!" Hurla Kurt, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Blaine ignora simplement Kurt et utilisa son nez pour remuer la chemise de Kurt avec Kurt se débattant pour l'arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier hématome apparut que Blaine laissa échapper un grondement dangereux. Kurt savait à partir de ce son que Blaine était sérieux. De tous les autres grognements de Blaine, aucun d'eux n'a jamais semblé aussi dangereux, aussi menaçant. Blaine regarda le dos meurtri de Kurt et gémit alors qu'il lécha légèrement l'ecchymose, comme si Blaine essayait de l'embrasser.

Kurt regarda Blaine et vit ses yeux remplis de tristesse alors qu'il continuait de pleurnicher. Kurt sentit son propre cœur souffrir un peu de la façon dont Blaine avait l'air triste. Kurt enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de Blaine et le caressa.

"Tu sais, tu es le seul à l'avoir remarqué." dit légèrement Kurt. Bien sûr, ses ex-amis du Glee Club étaient au courant de l'intimidation, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait jusqu'à quel point Kurt était victime d'intimidation.

Kurt continua de serrer Blaine dans ses bras tandis que Blaine se couchait à côté de Kurt, sa patte reposant sur le bras de Kurt en signe de réconfort. Kurt se sentit se détendre et tout son corps s'effondra sur le lit alors que ses yeux devinrent lourds et tombants. Fermant les yeux, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine alors qu'il voyait la tourmente dans les yeux de Blaine. Kurt tenait doucement la main de Blaine, le contact de la peau était rafraîchissant et nostalgique. Blaine regarda Kurt et inclina la tête sur le côté, mais un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Kurt sourit avec un vrai sourire dans ce qui semblait être son âge, ses yeux trop lourds pour rester ouverts et il commença à s'endormir. Blaine regarda la forme endormie de Kurt et posa légèrement sa main sur la joue de Kurt en ressentant la douceur qu'il connaissait si bien. Blaine se pencha et embrassa légèrement le front de Kurt avec ses lèvres aussi doucement qu'il pouvait savourer le contact. Blaine se pencha alors sur la tête de Kurt alors que Kurt continuait à tenir sa patte de fourrure noire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**AVERTISSEMENT:** **TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE, HARCÈLEMENT SEXUEL, VIOL, DESCRIPTION DE LA DOULEUR, SANG, PISTOLET ET UN PEU DE NIFF.**

 **Joyeux Halloween. 🎃👻👹👿💀**

* * *

 **Je veux mourir**

Blaine regarda le visage endormi de Kurt, entendant sa respiration douce. Blaine poussa légèrement la main de Kurt avec son nez pour voir si Kurt était vraiment endormi. Quand Kurt ne bougea pas, Blaine se leva et lécha légèrement la main de Kurt et sauta du lit en s'assurant que le lit ne bougeait pas avec assez de force lors de sa sorti. Blaine descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine pour boire rapidement dans le bol d'eau. Blaine regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur et dit qu'il est 15:29, Burt est toujours au travail et ne sera pas à la maison avant 17:30. Kurt est maintenant endormi, ce qui signifie que Blaine a suffisamment de temps pour se rendre à Westerville et revenir. Blaine se leva alors et ouvrit la porte arrière dans la cuisine et sortit et la ferma, ayant sa bouche sur la poignée et sauta en arrière pour la refermer. Être sous sa forme de loup-garou lui fait l'expérience des choses difficiles comme l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte.

Blaine renifla l'air, le vent d'hiver effleurant légèrement son nez lui laissant un léger parfum d'un de ses compagnons de meute. Blaine courut vers les bois et suivit l'odeur jusqu'à Westerville. Pendant que Blaine courait, il pensa à sa journée. Son Kurt.

Quand Kurt est rentré à la maison aujourd'hui, Blaine faillit avoir une attaque de panique en pensant que Kurt allait mourir. Le rouge qui tacha la belle peau de Kurt, Blaine pensait que Kurt saignait à mort. Rien que la pensée avait fait couler le sang de Blaine, il croyait qu'il avait de nouveau perdu Kurt. Blaine devrait être habitué maintenant à voir Kurt mourir de temps en temps.

Alors que l'odeur de sa meute devenait plus forte, Blaine hurla, sa respiration devenant blanche dans les airs, laissant savoir à son peloton que leur Alpha était là. Blaine reprit le pas, ses pattes laissant des empreintes dans la neige mouillée, il sentit la connexion avec sa meute familiale. Puis deux hurlements se firent entendre dans les bois alors qu'il s'approchait de Blaine, un loup le plaquant au sol. Blaine et un loup argenté et gris foncé roulèrent dans la neige jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit au sommet du loup et grognât en avertissement.

' _Alpha!_ ' acclama un loup aux poils gris argenté et gris sur le dos, léchant le museau de Blaine, montrant sa soumission à son Alpha.

' _Jeff!_ ' s'acclama Blaine en retour, grognant dans l'approbation quand Jeff se soumit à lui, montrant qu'il connaissait sa place en tant qu'Oméga.

' _Alpha_ ' vint un autre grognement d'un loup brun clair qui s'avança, se présentant en regardant le contact étroit de son compagnon de meute et de son Alpha.

' _Nick_ ' grogna Blaine en s'approchant de Nick et leur tête colla leurs têtes et lécha légèrement les deux lignes d'une cicatrice qui coulait sur l'œil gauche de Nick.

' _Que fais-tu ici Alpha? Es-tu ici pour enfin revenir pour de bon?_ ' demanda Jeff avec excitation, remuant sa queue à l'idée du retour de leur Alpha.

Blaine secoua la tête, faisant pleurnicher Jeff dans la tristesse et baissant la tête avec humilité.

' _Je suis désolé Jeff, mais pas encore. Je suis juste venu ici pour vérifier la meute pour voir comment vous alliez tous pendant que j'étais absent._ ' Expliqua Blaine en léchant l'oreille de Jeff pour le remonter le moral.

' _Il n'y a pas de problèmes Blaine, comme la dernière fois que tu nous a rendu visite. Sais-tu quand tu vas revenir cependant? Tu manques à la meute entière et ta position en tant qu'Alpha._ ' dit Nick en s'asseyant alors que Jeff arriva sur lui, lui rongeant les oreilles d'une manière espiègle et brossant son nez contre le cou de Nick.

' _Je rentrerai bientôt à la maison, mais je dois d'abord prendre soin de mon compagnon,_ ' déclara Blaine.

Jeff et Nick écarquillèrent les yeux, leurs bouches s'ouvrant un peu de surprise.

' _Tu as trouvé ton compagnon?_ ' demanda Jeff dans le choc et l'incrédulité.

Blaine hocha la tête.

' _Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi alors? S'il est ton compagnon, il devrait être ici avec toi et ta meute pour se reproduire pour le prochain héritier,_ ' déclara Nick avec confusion au cou de Jeff à chaque fois que Jeff lui léchait les oreilles.

' _Il ..._ ' hésita à dire Blaine: ' _Il ne sait pas que je suis un loup-garou ... Il est humain._ '

Jeff et Nick arrêtèrent leur jeu espiègle pour regarder leur Alpha abasourdi. Dans chaque meute de loups-garous, l'une des priorités les plus importantes est de se reproduire pour que le gène du loup-garou passe à travers la génération et la génération et pour que la reproduction continue, chaque compagnon de loup-garou doit être un autre loup-garou. Il est impossible et interdit d'avoir un compagnon qui n'est pas un loup-garou. Ceux qui choisissent d'avoir un compagnon qui n'est pas un loup-garou sont soit évités par leur meute, soit tués. Tout dépend de leur position dans le peloton.

' _Oh Alpha, es-tu sûr qu'il est ton compagnon? Comment vas-tu le dire à la meute?_ ' gémit Jeff avec sympathie en se dirigeant vers Blaine et en fourrant sa tête contre Blaine pour le réconforter.

' _Je suis sûr qu'il est mon compagnon Jeff, je garde juste une couverture pour l'instant avant que je ne lui dise la vérité. Je voulais juste dire à la meute de commencer à préparer un dortoir supplémentaire à Dalton. Dans quelques semaines, mon compagnon et moi serons là. Ensuite, je traiterai des annonces._ ' dit Blaine ayant vu Nick acquiescer, comprenant la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouve Blaine.

' _C'est un secret. Vous ne direz rien à personne dans la meute, me suis-je fait comprendre?_ ' commanda Blaine dans sa voix Alpha.

' _Oui, compris._ ' dirent Nick et Jeff, se soumettant au commandement de leur Alpha.

' _Bien. Je dois y retourner maintenant, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour continuer à parler. Prenez bien soin de la meute jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec mon compagnon et que je reprenne ma position d'Alpha?_ ' Demanda sincèrement Blaine.

' _Il suffit de nous laisser Blaine, comme tu l'as été ces quatre dernières années._ ' dit Nick en se levant et en collant sa tête avec celle de Blaine pour lui dire au revoir. Jeff lécha le museau de Blaine avant de s'enfuir avec son compagnon à Dalton.

Blaine leur hurla ses adieux et se précipita à Lima, Ohio, ses pattes laissant des traces dans la neige.

* * *

 _Kurt regarda de nouveau la carte et leva les yeux vers les bois. Merde il est perdu. Il a besoin de revenir sur la piste vers sa destination. Kurt continua de marcher à travers les bois en regardant la carte, mais le bruit d'une rupture de branche brisa sa concentration._

 _"Pourquoi tu continues à me suivre loup?" Demanda Kurt en se retournant pour regarder Blaine qui était nu et à quelques mètres derrière lui._

 _"Je suis la pour t'aider." répondit-il avec un sourire, pas honteux qu'il était nu devant un autre homme._

 _"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, retourne dans ta meute, je suis sûr que ton Alpha se demande où tu es." répliqua Kurt en prenant une profonde inspiration de l'air froid et sentant ses poumons se mettre à palpiter de douleur. Kurt frissonna en sentant la chair de poule se lever. Il doit bientôt retrouver la route ou il va mourir de froid. La tunique qu'il porte ne le durera pas la nuit, ni la fine couverture de son sac. Blaine ignora les commentaires de Kurt et continua de suivre Kurt à travers les bois enneigés._

 _"Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu si loin dans le Nord?" demanda Blaine, brisant des branchages avec de ses mains._

 _"Ce ne sont pas tes préoccupation, loup." Dit Kurt en ajustant son sac cousue sur son épaule. Blaine hocha la tête et renifla à nouveau l'air. Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid alors que le soleil commença à se coucher et que le ciel devient noir. Blaine aurait besoin de trouver un endroit pour garder Kurt et lui-même sains et saufs ce soir, mais où? La meute de Blaine est hors de question. Un coup d'oeil à Kurt et ils n'hésiteront pas à l'arracher en lambeaux ou le violer. Probablement le violer d'abord, puis le déchirer, membre par membre. Cette pensée fit frémir Blaine dans la colère. Défiant pas la meute._

 _"Nous ferions mieux de commencer à faire du camping bientôt, Kurt, il va neiger et, d'après l'apparence des nuages, ça va être une tempête de neige." Dit Blaine en commençant à ramasser des morceaux de branches. Kurt regarda Blaine, alarmé par les nouvelles. S'il y a un blizzard, alors la carte pour trouver la route sera inutile et il sera bloqué pendant des semaines en essayant de retrouver son chemin! Il ne peut pas arrêter maintenant!_

 _"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda Kurt en se demandant si le loup lui mentait, juste pour qu'il puisse attirer Kurt dans sa meute pour qu'ils le mangent._

 _"Les loups ont un très bon sens de l'odorat, nous pouvons sentir l'air et savoir s'il va neiger ou pleuvoir. Je vais ramasser du bois pour faire du feu et essayer de trouver un abri pour ne pas mourir de froid. Puisque nous sommes en haut dans les montagnes, il devrait y avoir une caverne ou une tanière." dit Blaine qu'il ramassait autant de bois que ses bras pouvaient porter. Kurt acquiesça et commença à marcher, mais se stoppa._

 _"Pourquoi m'aides-tu?" Demanda Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour regarder Blaine, voyant ses muscles forts fléchir alors qu'il déchirait une branche d'un arbre._

 _"Parce que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi ne devrait pas être seul dans les bois où les chasseurs errent et où les loups rôdent, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger." Dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil causant à Kurt de se moquer de distain._

 _"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur, je peux prendre soin de moi, dis-moi juste la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es prêt à m'aider, mes regards ne te profite pas du tout."_

 _"Mais au contraire, cela me profite, je peux regarder une belle créature comme toi, il y a des rumeurs qui disent que tes semblables ont des caractéristiques de beauté uniques et de ce que je peux dire, elles sont certainement vraies," dit Blaine avec un sourire coquet, mais Kurt ne sembla pas impressionné par les éloges, "Mais tu as raison, la vraie raison pour laquelle je t'aide est parce que mon instinct me le dit aussi."_

 _"Instincts, les loups comptent-ils sur leur instinct?" demanda curieusement Kurt à Blaine._

 _"Nos vies en dépendent, c'est ce sur quoi nous comptons en tant que chiot, c'est aussi la façon dont nous pouvons survivre si longtemps ... Et toi, est-ce que ton genre repose sur l'instinct?" Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt avec des yeux curieux._

 _Kurt hésita à vouloir partager avec le loup des informations sur son genre, mais si le loup était prêt à lui faire tellement confiance, partager un peu ne ferait pas trop mal._

 _"Non, nous ne comptons pas sur nos instincts autant que vous, mais nous comptons sur la nature et nous envoyons des messages à la Déesse." dit Kurt. Blaine sembla intrigué par cela et souri juste avant de continué à ramasser des branches tombées._

 _"Tu ferais mieux de trouver un abri bientôt, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le début du blizzard." Dit Blaine en déchirant une autre branche d'un arbre._

* * *

Kurt remua encore dans son sommeil. Les rêves. Pourquoi se sentent-ils si réels? Pourquoi est-ce de Blaine? Pas son chien Blaine auquel Kurt pense, mais rêve Blaine qui a un corps humain. Rêve Blaine a l'air tellement réel et presque palpable, mais c'est un rêve, ce n'est pas réel ou touchable. Kurt commença lentement à ouvrir les yeux et et d'ajuster son appartenance à où il était. Sa chambre avec Blaine qui dort à côté de lui. Kurt regarda Blaine, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Kurt. Kurt signa et passa ses mains dans la fourrure noire de Blaine. Kurt vérifia son réveil et vit qu'il était seulement 17:23. Son père devrait être de retour du travail bientôt.

Kurt sentit son estomac gronder et avait besoin de nourriture, mais il avait d'abord besoin d'une douche. Il souleva doucement la tête de Blaine de son ventre et le mit sur le lit pour qu'il continue à dormir. Maintenant que Kurt y pense, c'est la première fois que Kurt voyait Blaine dormir. Habituellement, Blaine est toujours le premier éveillé et attend que Kurt se réveille, mais maintenant c'est le contraire.

Kurt se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et laver tout le reste de slushie. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Kurt enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se regarda dans le miroir. Rien sur lui n'a changé, sauf pour ses yeux. Kurt regarda de plus près ses yeux et vit qu'ils avaient l'air plus bleus ces derniers temps ou peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours cette couleur et Kurt ne s'en ait jamais aperçu. Kurt laissa alors son regard vagabonder vers son corps efféminé. Son corps n'avait pas de muscle déchiré et semblait audacieux, mais ses courbes douces et la sculpture de son corps le rendaient plus mince que lui. Kurt regarda son reflet dans le miroir de ses cicatrices. Sa peau semblait pâle et délicate, à l'exception des lignes sombres et fines de ses marques. Kurt retourna dans sa chambre avec Blaine toujours endormi.

"On dirait que quelqu'un dort sa beauté." plaisanta Kurt en se dirigeant vers son tiroir pour obtenir son caleçon Calvin Klein et une paire de pantalons de pyjama Gucci et une chemise Prada.

Kurt laissa tomber sa serviette et commença à masser son corps avec de la lotion et s'habilla pour ensuite procéder à sa routine rapide d'hydratation du visage. Il s'essuya les cheveux et alla encore caresser Blaine parce que c'était amusant de voir sa peau pâle courir à travers la fourrure noire et brosser le col de Blaine. Blaine se réveilla rapidement de la sensation de quelqu'un qui le caressait et ouvrit les yeux pour voir un beau Kurt nettoyé. Blaine leva la tête, bâilla et et bondit hors du lit jusqu'à la porte fermée et regarda Kurt. Kurt accepta d'ouvrir la porte à Blaine et le suivit dans le couloir et dans la cuisine. Kurt entendit la télé et vit que Blaine était allé boire de l'eau dans son réservoir d'eau avant de marcher dans le salon pour voir son père en train de regarder un match de football. Blaine sauta sur le canapé avec son père et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Burt en regardant le match avec lui.

"Hey Blaine, comment vas-tu garçon?" demanda Burt en caressant Blaine qui remua la queue en réponse et roula sur le dos pour que Burt lui frotte le ventre. Kurt se tenait à l'entrée en voyant son père et Blaine interagir et sentit une fosse de jalousie monter en lui. La vue de son père et de Blaine le mettait en colère, ça devait être _lui_ avec Blaine, _lui_ qui doit frotter le ventre de Blaine, tout en regardant des défilés de mode et non des matchs de foot.

Burt continua de regarder le match jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une silhouette du coin de l'œil. Burt observa que c'était son fils, Kurt, qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon.

"Hey Kurt, tu veux regarder le match avec nous?" demanda Burt à son fils avec un sourire. Burt vit Kurt se raidir instantanément, ses épaules semblant tendues alors que Kurt détournait les yeux de son père.

"Non, j'ai des devoirs à faire." dit calmement Kurt avant de sortir du salon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le dîner, alors mon grand?" appela Burt en vérifiant l'horloge du salon et voyant qu'il était 18:19.

"Nous pouvons commander chinois." répondit Kurt d'une voix monotone.

"Kurt, mon pote, peux-tu venir ici une seconde, j'ai besoin de te parler." demanda Burt en se levant pour sortir du salon et voir Kurt debout sur les marches du bas.

"De quoi tu veux parler?" demanda Kurt en évitant de regarder son père en regardant les escaliers.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, c'est sérieux." plaida Burt avec son fils. Kurt se retourna lentement pour faire face à son père, mais ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Kurt, agacé.

"Je-" commença Burt, "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent aux nouvelles alors qu'il leva finalement les yeux vers son père.

"Quoi?" Demanda Kurt dans l'incrédulité.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

"Je sais, je t'ai entendu la première fois. Qui?" Kurt dit avec colère.

Elle - Elle s'appelle Carole Hudson et elle a un fils qui s'appelle Finn Hudson, je crois que tu le connais peut-être, il va à ton école." dit Burt en sautant que Kurt prendrait la nouvelle comme étant bonne, mais le regard sur le visage de Kurt lui fit immédiatement regretter de même le mentionner.

"Est-ce une putain de plaisanterie?" Hurla amèrement Kurt.

"Language Kurt." gronda Burt.

"Sérieusement, elle?! C'est la femme que tu veux pour remplacer maman?!"

Burt se raidit à la mention d'Elizabeth, sa première femme et la mère de Kurt. Chaque fois qu'elle est mentionné, Burt devient toujours triste. Burt commence vraiment à regretter de lui avoir dit, mais ça devait être fait tôt ou tard.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît, elle ne remplace pas Lizzy, je pense juste que c'est bien de les ajouter à nos vies pour que nous puissions devenir une vraie famille," dit Burt en essayant de raisonner avec Kurt, "Carole est une femme merveilleuse. Elle doit dîner demain soir avec son fils, afin que nous puissions tous nous connaître."

Kurt secoua la tête avec incrédulité à ce qu'il entendait. Comment pourrait-il? Comment son père pourrait-il faire ça à maman? Ne suffisait-il pas pour faire partie de la famille de son père? Est-ce que son père le déteste tellement qu'il va essayer de le remplacer par Carole et Finn?

"Non." dit fermement Kurt.

"Non?"

"Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle ou son abruti de fils soient dans nos putains de vies! Comment peux-tu! Comment peux-tu ne jamais me le dire jusqu'à maintenant?!" hurla Kurt à son père en colère pour lui avoir caché ce secret.

"Kurt, essaie de comprendre, c'est pour nous deux, tu auras un nouveau demi-frère et une nouvelle belle-mère, tu auras une nouvelle famille!" Dit Burt en voyant Kurt monter un escalier.

"Non," dit Kurt en secouant la tête, "Non, ce n'est pas pour nous deux, tu as égoïstement pris cette décision merdique sans même penser à moi, tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'étais d'accord avec eux. Pour le dîner demain? Tu peux les amener demain parce que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de venir parce que tu aimes clairement déjà ton _nouveau_ rôle de père de famille."

Kurt couru dans les escaliers et dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

"Kurt!" Cria Burt en essayant de monter les escaliers à la hâte. Les mains et la tête de Burt atterrissent sur le sol de la marche des escaliers, bientôt, Burt vit Blaine courir en le regardant avec un regard sympathique. Burt s'avança sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de parler à Kurt maintenant. Il l'avait déjà foiré et s'était creusé un trou profond, en essayant de parler à nouveau avec Kurt, il ne ferait que creuser plus profondément. Burt vit Blaine s'avancer jusqu'à la porte de Kurt et gratter avec sa patte, pleurnichant à Kurt pour l'ouvrir. Burt vit Kurt lui ouvrir immédiatement et précipita Blaine à l'intérieur et ensuite la claquer de nouveau.

Quand Blaine entra dans la chambre de Kurt, Kurt avait déjà des larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. Blaine poussa Kurt à s'asseoir, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

"Je ne peux pas le croire," dit Kurt, "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me ferait ça!"

Blaine gémit sympathiquement et sauta sur le lit de Kurt pour attendre que Kurt calme ses émotions. Kurt s'assit finalement sur son lit après plusieurs minutes de mots à non-sens décousus et regarda dans les yeux dorés captivants et intenses de Blaine.

"Tes yeux sont si beaux," chuchota Kurt en se penchant pour mieux voir la couleur, "Ils ressemblent à la couleur du soleil qui brille."

Blaine sembla aimer le complément et se pencha en avant pour lécher les lèvres de Kurt et Kurt recula immédiatement dégoûté.

"Arrête de faire ça, je ne veux pas de ta méchante salive de chien!" Cria Kurt en s'essuyant les lèvres et en voyant un regard amusé sur le visage de Blaine.

"Oh, bien sûr, tu trouves ça amusant." marmonna Kurt et passa sa main dans la fourrure de Blaine. Blaine ronronna au toucher et s'allongea sur le dos sur les genoux de Kurt pour demander un massage du ventre.

"Alors c'est ce que tu voulais depuis toujours, profité de moi à mon plus faible pour que tu puisses avoir un massage du ventre gratuit! Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un type espiègle." rit légèrement Kurt en oubliant les nouvelles de son père alors qu'il caressait le ventre lisse de Blaine. Blaine ronronna à l'attention de Kurt et regarda Kurt avec un sourire maladroit. Un sourire content. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, ce qui se transforma en heures, alors que Kurt se sentait de nouveau somnoler et s'endormit en tombant sur le lit.

"Blaine." marmonna Kurt en sentant ses yeux se fermer et s'endormit. Blaine attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever du lit et se traîna jusqu'à Kurt pour lui mettre une couverture contre lui bloquant l'air froid de l'hiver. Blaine s'assit sur le devant du lit, son dos reposant sur la tête de lit alors qu'il regardait Kurt. Blaine passa la main dans les cheveux de Kurt et sourit affectueusement à son compagnon, mais le profond souci d'être à nouveau dans sa forme humaine fit que Blaine réalisa que Kurt retrouvait ses souvenirs et que ça se passait beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois. Blaine s'allongea sur le lit et toucha légèrement la joue de Kurt, en ressentant la douceur.

"Je te promets que je te sauverai cette fois, Kurt," promit Blaine en pressant son front contre celui de Kurt, "Donne-moi juste un peu plus de temps, s'il te plaît mon amour, juste un peu plus." Blaine bougea doucement et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, empêchant momentanément Kurt d'avoir un souvenir en arrière avant que le sentiment de sa forme de loup ne se reproduise.

Blaine posa sa patte sur les mains de Kurt, et baissa la tête pour fermer les yeux en s'assurant que la chaleur de son corps atteignit Kurt pour le garder au chaud.

* * *

Kurt soupira et claqua son casier, se sentant déprimé qu'il soit de nouveau en enfer, mais cette douleur lancinante qu'il ressent ne le rend pas beaucoup mieux. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il avait fait ces rêves. Les rêves de quelque part qui se sent nostalgique et son rêve Blaine, pas son chien de thérapie Blaine, mais le Blaine dans ses rêves qui arrive juste à avoir le même nom que son chien. Kurt se sentait étrange cependant. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin, il a ressenti cet étrange sentiment dans sa poitrine et c'était douloureux, comme si quelqu'un arrachait ses organes internes.

Kurt soupira et regarda le couloir vide. C'était sa période libre et honnêtement, Kurt voulait juste partir et il le fait. Il a maintenant une période libre et son prochain cours est le français AP, donc il ne manque vraiment pas grand chose car il n'y a vraiment pas à faire en AP français. Kurt mis son sac sur son épaule et sortit de l'école par les portes arrière que personne n'utilisait jamais. Idiots. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, une main chaude et charnue l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre les portes de l'école.

Kurt tressaillit de douleur au claquement et entendit son sac tomber par terre. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir Karofsky le coincer et le regarder avec haine. Évidemment.

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu salues toujours les gens Karofsky, les claquer contre quelque chose? Oh attends, bien sûr, c'est parce que tu es un Néandertalien." dit sarcastiquement Kurt en brossant la saleté de ses vêtements, remerciant Dieu que rien ne se soit déchiré alors que Karofsky le saisit par la nuque et claqua leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il fallut une seconde à Kurt pour enregistrer ce qui se passait, ses lèvres touchaient quelqu'un d'autre et puis ça le frappa durement. _Karofsky_ l'embrasse. _Son intimidateur_ l'embrasse. Un _homophobe_ l'embrasse. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent sous le choc et firent la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"NON!" Hurla Kurt en repoussant Karofsky de toutes ses forces, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Karofsky!"

Kurt essuya ses lèvres du goût amer et le regarda avec colère. Karofsky sourit à Kurt et fit un pas en avant, pendant que Kurt essayait de faire un pas en arrière mais ne pouvait pas avec la stupide porte sur son chemin.

"Ça fait longtemps fée." Dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur la porte pour coincer Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Kurt, sa voix tressaillit en haïssant le sentiment d'être pris au piège avec un gros corps volumineux planant au-dessus de lui.

"Toi bien sûr, mon petit faon." Dit Dave en touchant doucement la joue de Kurt, provoquant instantanément à Kurt d'être tendu dans la peur.

"N-ne me touche pas." Dit Kurt en essayant de paraître fort, ses mains crispées instantanément en poings.

Dave fracassa de nouveau leurs lèvres, ce qui fit que Kurt ouvrit la bouche sous le choc alors que Dave poussait sa langue à l'intérieur. Kurt ferma les yeux avec dégoût de la façon dont Dave goûtait et essaya de le repousser, mais Dave, étant plus grand et plus fort, maîtrisa Kurt et agrippa douloureusement ses bras jusqu'à ce que Kurt n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Dave continua d'embrasser Kurt avec force, qui ne pouvait plus respirer à ce point et se retira alors que Kurt haletait pour respirer. Kurt toussa à l'air froid qui atteignait ses poumons et haletait, sentant ses yeux s'arroser au manque d'oxygène. Kurt était sur le point de crier à Dave de s'arrêter, avant que Dave ne presse sa main contre la bouche de Kurt et lui tâtait le cul sexuellement avec l'autre, lui donnant une fessée en faisant grincer Kurt de surprise.

"Un cul si incroyable," ronronna Dave à l'oreille de Kurt, faisant trembler Kurt de peur, "Un cul aussi baisable ... Les pantalons chauds et serrés que tu portes toujours, me torturent chaque fois que tu bouges. J'attendais patiemment ça."

Dave pressa ses hanches contre Kurt, faisant Kurt sentir son sexe dur. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent dans l'horreur.

"Tu sais que je rêve de te baiser, petit faon," dit Dave d'une voix rauque alors qu'il commença à se heurter à Kurt, "Tu cries, gémis, grogne mon nom, me suppliant d'être plus rude, me suppliant pour ma bite et mon sperme. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes être pris de force, baisé de force, comme une chienne?

Kurt sentit des larmes couler dans ses yeux. Il essaya de frapper, de gifler et de pousser Dave hors de lui, mais il n'avait plus de force parce qu'il se sentait tellement violé. Plus Dave continuait à parler, moins Kurt avait de force. Kurt gémit de peur, sa voix criant à Dave de s'arrêter.

"Putain Hummel," haleta Dave, "Je n'ai plus la patience de t'attendre."

Dave garda sa main forte sur la bouche de Kurt alors qu'il se précipitait pour baisser le pantalon de Kurt, sans se soucier qu'il le déchire son boxeur. Kurt pleura de douleur à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il essaya de donner un coup de pied à Dave, mais Dave le saisit par les jambes et le souleva, faisant tomber Kurt et se cognant la tête contre la porte alors que Dave prenait le pantalon déchiré et les attachait ensemble.

"QUELQU'UN _À_ L'AIDE!" Hurla Kurt une fois que la main de Dave était hors de sa bouche, "AIDEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!"

"Oh, j'aime quand tu cries petit faon." Dit Dave en regardant Kurt étendu impuissant sur le sol, avec ses jambes ligotées et son cul et sa queue nus. Kurt grimaça au surnom et essaya de lever le bras pour donner un coup de poing à Dave, mais il était trop lent quand Dave attrapa son bras et le saisit fermement pour le serrer contre sa bouche, laissant son souffle chaud respirer l'odeur de Kurt et ouvrir sa bouche pour la lécher il. Kurt recula de dégoût devant la sensation de la langue humide de Dave.

"Hmmm délicieux," dit délicieusement Dave, "Tu as un goût si doux, si mûr comme une vierge qui attend d'être déflorée." Dave enleva sa ceinture et prit les deux bras de Kurt et les attacha ensemble. Kurt sentit son corps être paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya de crier, mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge, le contrôle de son corps s'effaça instantanément alors que Dave attacha les poignets de Kurt ensemble et poussa Kurt à s'allonger sur ses mains et ses genoux. Kurt se sentait impuissant, il se sentait violé, se sentait faible pour n'avoir aucune force pour se défendre. La seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire est de pleurer.

"Cette position te donne l'impression que tu supplies pour ça. Tu sais même comment s'appelle cette position? Quand tu es à quatre pattes, c'est ce qu'on appelle le style 'toutou' parce que les chiens baisent comme ça." Dit Dave en regardant les fesses dodues de Kurt. Dave étendit le cul de Kurt en regardant avec fascination comment le trou de Kurt se contractait pour lui. Dave pressa son visage contre le cul de Kurt et lécha son trou en utilisant sa salive comme lubrifiant.

Kurt sentit son esprit devenir vide. Chaque pensée, chaque son, chaque instinct est parti. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait même sentir, c'était la langue de Dave lécher son trou.

 _ **Blaine.**_

 _ **Où est Blaine?!**_

Dave regarda à nouveau le trou de Kurt et utilisa son majeur pour répandre sa salive et poussa son doigt avec force dans Kurt, faisant hurler Kurt de douleur.

"BLAINE!" Hurla désespérément Kurt, "S'IL TE PLAÎT ARRÊTE-LE! ÇA FAIT MAL! AIDE! BLAINE AIDE-MOI!"

"Ne dis pas le nom d'un autre homme quand je suis sur le point de te faire mien!" Cria Dave en claquant la tête de Kurt sur le sol, "Cri tout ce que tu veux, personne ne peut même t'entendre." Dit Dave en pompant son doigt dans et hors de Kurt en aimant le bras, la sensation humide d'avoir juste son doigt à l'intérieur et bientôt il va l'aimer encore plus quand se sera sa queue. Dave sortit finalement son doigt et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair pour sortir sa bite dure, la tapant contre les fesses de Kurt et s'alignant pour l'enfoncer dans son cul vierge. Un rose si délicieux. Une fois que Kurt deviendra le sien, il pourra enfin faire tout ce qu'il veut, il pourra enfin réaliser tous ses rêves et briser Kurt pour devenir son esclave sexuel.

"Es-tu prêt Kurt? Es-tu prêt à être enfin à moi?" Demanda Dave en planant son corps sur celui de Kurt. Kurt tourna la tête et regarda Dave avec terreur. Le regard sur le visage de Kurt, est le regard exact que Dave voulait juste avant de le baiser. Dave commença à se serrer contre Kurt, attrapant ses hanches pour prendre une bonne prise en main. Une fois qu'il eut une bonne position, Dave commença à pousser la pointe et Kurt ferma ses yeux larmoyants en attendant que la douleur insupportable se produise à n'importe quel moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement faible fasse écho.

* * *

Blaine était allongé sur le lit de Kurt comme tous les jours dès que Kurt était sorti de la maison pour aller à l'école. Blaine regarda par la fenêtre de Kurt pour voir le ciel sombre d'un ciel gris, sans tibia même brillant. Ça fait deux semaines depuis sa dernière fois sous sa forme humaine. Deux semaines plus tard, il avait temporairement empêché les souvenirs de Kurt de revenir. Blaine remarqua que Kurt avait l'air d'avoir changé quand ses souvenirs cessèrent de venir et il souffrait de le faire, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour être avec Kurt avant qu'il ne meure de nouveau.

Blaine sauta du lit de Kurt, ayant une sensation désagréable qui commençait à se glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Blaine descendait les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe quelle voix, Kurt. Son compagnon.

' _QUELQU'UN À L'AIDE! AIDEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!_ ' Blaine couru à la porte dès la seconde Kurt hurla à l'aide. Blaine courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec sa bouche et sprinta jusqu'à Kurt en utilisant son nez pour renifler la piste de Kurt. Blaine sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à la peur de perdre Kurt aussi tôt. Il a promis à Kurt de le protéger, de le garder en sécurité et bon sang, c'est ce que Blaine va faire. Blaine accélère son rythme si rapidement que seules les personnes peuvent voir un flou noir lorsqu'il renifle l'air, sentant la peur de Kurt.

' _BLAINE! S'IL TE PLAÎT ARRÊTE-LE! ÇA FAIT MAL! AIDE! BLAINE AIDE-MOI!_ '

' _Je viens Kurt!_ ' hurla Blaine en retour en voyant le lycée McKinley. Blaine renifla la peur à son propriétaire et couru à l'arrière du bâtiment de l'école en voyant une vue qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Blaine grogna instantanément à l'homme stupide qui osait toucher son compagnon.

Dave leva les yeux et vit un loup noir aux yeux dorés et étroits qui le regardait dangereusement. Blaine grogna de plus en plus et tordit ses oreilles en découvrant ses dents acérées comme un avertissement à Dave de reculer de son compagnon.

"Blaine." Chuchota Kurt en entendant le grognement familier et leva les yeux pour le voir. Kurt sentit plus de larmes couler sur son visage, "BLAINE!" cria Kurt de soulagement.

Blaine chargea instantanément Dave en vitesse, sautant par-dessus Kurt pour écraser Dave par terre. Dave n'avait pas la vitesse ni les réflexes, se sentant soudainement renversé et vit des dents pointues et vives s'ouvrir sur lui. Blaine laissa ses dents déchirer l'épaule de Dave l'entendant crier de douleur avant d'être repoussé.

"Merde!" cria Dave avant de s'éloigner de l'animal sauvage. Dave pressa sa main contre sa blessure et leva les yeux pour voir la bête sauvage venir chercher sa jambe et déchirer la chair, le sang coulant instantanément. Juste après, Blaine utilisa instantanément ses griffes acérées pour déchirer la chair plus ouverte.

"MERDE!" hurla Dave en frappant la bête pour obtenir de l'espace pour son attaque au cou; Cependant, Blaine esquiva le coup de pied et prit une gorgée de chair neuve et la saisit fermement, secouant la tête et s'éloignant en utilisant sa force pour déchirer lentement les jambes de Dave et laisser le sang s'éclabousser partout.

Kurt regarda avec horreur ce que Blaine faisait à Dave. Blaine avait l'air de vouloir vraiment tuer Dave, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Une fois que les deux jambes de Dave saignaient et ne pouvaient plus marcher, Blaine lécha ses lèvres du sang. Blaine regarda Kurt et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dave qui était inconscient et revint à Blaine qui arrêta de marcher vers Kurt et baissa la tête pour montrer qu'il ne blesserait pas Kurt. Jamais dans la vie de Kurt, il ne s'est senti aussi violé. Kurt frissonna de terreur et regarda Blaine dans les yeux et ouvrit ses bras en attendant la chaleur de Blaine. Blaine courut instantanément vers Kurt et sentit les bras froids de Kurt le serrer dans ses bras.

Kurt craqua.

* * *

Après avoir pleuré en serrant étroitement Blaine, Kurt devint pilote automatique. Kurt se rhabilla et se dirigea vers sa voiture avec Blaine, fonctionnant à peine pour conduire jusqu'à la maison. Quand il se gara sur son chemin, Blaine poussa gentiment le bras de Kurt alors que Kurt regarda fixement ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Blaine poussa Kurt du coude, Kurt le regarda avec douleur. Kurt sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne peut plus le faire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Kurt sortit rapidement de la voiture avec Blaine juste derrière lui, entra dans sa maison en claquant la porte. Kurt se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine en essayant de trouver quelque chose de pointu mais réalisa que son père enfermait tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Kurt sprinta dans la chambre de son père en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour engourdir la douleur. Il chercha dans les cabinets de toilette des lames de rasoir ou des pilules à surdose, mais ne trouva rien d'autres que du dentifrice et du shampoing. Kurt sentit son esprit se déchaîner, il avait besoin de souffrance. Il avait désespérément besoin de souffrance pour distraire la douleur de sa poitrine.

Kurt retourna dans la chambre et fouilla frénétiquement les tiroirs de son père, espérant trouver quelque chose parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. La vie, l'école, ses ex-amis, le Glee Club, la tentative de viol, tout ça ne vaut plus la peine de vivre. Bien sûr, son putain de psy dira toujours comment sa mort affectera les émotions des autres, et qu'il devrait être plus attentif à leurs sentiments que les siens, mais devinez quoi?! Personne n'a d'obligation de vivre. Kurt n'a pas demandé à être né dans le mot plein de merde, il n'a aucune obligation à son père de vivre ou de quelqu'un d'autre pour la question, sans compter que tous ceux qui vivent vont mourir à un moment donné. Personne ne peut vivre pour toujours. Kurt veut juste faire sa fin plus tôt. Le suicide est la seule décision dans la vie que Kurt peut être certain de ne pas regretter par la suite.

Après avoir regardé tous les coins et recoins, Kurt sentit quelque chose de lourd et de métallique à côté de sa main dans le tiroir à chaussettes de son père. Kurt l'attrapa et le démêla, choqué de voir un revolver. Kurt sentit soudainement un soulagement le submerger. Finalement, il peut en finir. Après des mois d'être forcé de vivre, il peut partir. Kurt appuya sur l'interrupteur et vérifia s'il y avait des balles et sourit qu'il soit plein. Kurt ne se demanda même pas pourquoi son père gardait une arme dans son tiroir à chaussettes et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec le pistolet à la main. Il ne pouvait plus vivre. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer s'il reste en vie. Son père. Son père allait de l'avant avec sa vie. Il va bientôt le quitter, tout comme maman. Son père ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé si sa mère a sacrifié sa vie pour qu'il vive.

Blaine monta l'escalier en insistant sur la façon d'aider Kurt cette fois s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer verbalement avec lui. Blaine n'avait jamais pensé qu'il verrait Kurt dans ce genre de situation. La dernière fois, il en a entendu parler, il s'est assuré de déchirer cet homme membre par membre. Mais ce que Blaine ressent le plus, c'est sa colère envers lui-même. Comme il était stupide de laisser ses émotions l'emporter pour laisser Kurt le voir blesser quelqu'un presque prêt à tuer. Kurt doit sûrement avoir peur de lui maintenant. Blaine gémit en montant les escaliers et à la chambre de Kurt.

Blaine s'arrêta et se figea lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Kurt. Kurt se leva dans sa chambre, bascula la gâchette de sécurité et pressa le pistolet contre sa tempe et appuya sur la gâchette.

 **BANG!**

Le sang éclaboussait partout et son corps mou tomba à terre, la balle quittant l'autre côté de sa tempe, frappant le couloir.

"KURT!" Cria instantanément Blaine en se précipitant aux côtés de Kurt. Il souleva Kurt et berça son corps dans ses bras en pressant ses mains contre les tempes de Kurt pour arrêter le saignement.

"Non, non, non, non, non, non," dit rapidement Blaine, "Kurt, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi." Blaine supplia, saisissant les vêtements du sol en les enroulant autour de la tête de Kurt, essayant d'empêcher le sang chaud et rouge de couler. Blaine pressa le corps de Kurt contre le sien et utilisa toute son énergie à essayer de se connecter à son compagnon pour soigner la blessure. Il est encore temps de le sauver.

Blaine se pencha et ferma les yeux, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, le sentiment de leurs âmes se connectant enfin comme compagnons.

* * *

Rien n'a plus de sens.

Le monde est juste un endroit douloureux à vivre.

Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux en les ajustant à l'obscurité. Regardant par la fenêtre, il fait déjà noir, sauf les réverbères. Kurt se leva lentement du lit et sentit un mal de tête arriver.

' _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ ' Pensa Kurt, confus. Il essaya de se souvenir, mais le mal de tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il forme une pensée.

Kurt se frotta les tempes en remarquant une légère douleur en appuyant trop fort. Kurt regarda sur son lit une silhouette noire, mais n'en vit pas.

"Blaine?" Kurt appela dans le noir en tendant la main vers la lampe de chevet et l'alluma pour voir Blaine allongé sur le sol, semblant souffrir.

Kurt sortit du lit et se précipita vers Blaine. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Blaine et passa une main sur sa fourrure noire. Blaine gémit de douleur et le son fit douloureusement souffrir le cœur de Kurt plus que le mal de tête.

"Blaine, tu vas bien?" chuchota doucement Kurt en caressant doucement Blaine pour calmer tout ce que Blaine ressentait. Blaine bougea lentement la tête et leva les yeux vers Kurt avec des yeux suppliants. Kurt ne sachant pas ce que voulait Blaine resta silencieux et laissa Blaine faire ce qu'il voulait, qui mit sa tête dans le labo de Kurt et ferma les yeux. Kurt continua de caresser Blaine, heureux qu'il ne gémisse plus de douleur.

Kurt soupira et regarda autour de sa chambre. Tout semblait normal et ordonné, mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que Kurt se sentait déstabilisé, comme du deja vu. Kurt continua de caresser Blaine et remarqua que la chaleur de Blaine était plus chaude que d'habitude.

' _Est-ce qu'il est malade?_ ' Pensa Kurt, ' _Mais pour savoir si un chien est malade, son nez ne devrait-il pas être sec?_ '

Kurt tendit la main pour toucher le nez de Blaine qui avait l'air sec. Blaine éternua au contact et regarda Kurt avec une expression agacée faisant rire un peu Kurt au visage que Blaine est en train de faire.

"Désolé, je voulais juste voir si tu étais malade." Dit Kurt en embrassant légèrement le haut de la tête de Blaine.

Blaine regarda instantanément Kurt, surpris par le baiser et lécha la main de Kurt. Kurt sourit et se leva, Blaine se leva aussi et les conduisit vers son lit où Blaine sauta dessus et se posa aux pieds du lit.

"Je vais chercher de la nourriture et apporter quelque chose pour toi aussi." dit Kurt et il caressa Blaine une dernière fois et sorti de sa chambre.

Kurt descendit les escaliers et vit son père laver la vaisselle. Kurt se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère le faisait hésiter à aller dans la cuisine, mais il avait faim et Blaine aussi.

Kurt entra et alla ouvrir le frigo pour que son père n'essaye pas de lui parler. Kurt attrapa le bol de fruits qu'il a fabriqué hier et le yogourt grec faible en gras et alla au garde-manger pour récupérer le granola et ensuite un bol.

"Tu as manqué le dîner." dit Burt faisant sauter légèrement Kurt au début de la conversation.

"J'étais endormi." répondit Kurt en mettant le fruit dans le bol et ensuite le granola et mélangeant avec une cuillère en espérant que la conversation maladroite s'arrête.

"Tu as manqué de rencontrer Carole et Finn à nouveau," continua Burt, "Ils te disent bonjour."

Kurt voulait instantanément grincer des dents au nom de la femme et à son fils idiot.

"Désolé, j'étais vraiment fatigué de l'école." répondit Kurt en mettant le yogourt dans le bol.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît, parle-moi," supplia Burt, "Je veux que nous parlions de ce qui ne va pas chez toi ces derniers temps."

Kurt se figea et regarda son père. "Il n'y a rien de mal, je suis juste fatigué de l'école c'est tout."

"Est-ce que tu es de nouveau déprimé, tu penses à avoir des pensées suicidaires, tu veux revoir le docteur Moore, je sais que nous avons cessé de la voir une fois que nous avons eu Blaine, mais je crois honnêtement qu'elle t'a aidé à te rétablir."

"Je vais bien papa!" hurla Kurt en claquant la cuillère sur le comptoir.

"Est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que Carole et Finn étaient ici aujourd'hui? Je sais que nous en avons parlé hier soir et je sais que tu es en colère en ce moment, mais Kurt, tu dois leur donner une chance. S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi," supplia Burt: "J'aime vraiment Carole et Finn et je pense à lui demander de m'épouser, je veux que toi, Carole et Finn vous vous entendiez parce que je veux que nous devenions une famille. S'il te plaît, essayez de comprendre ça."

"Et pour qui fais-tu tout ça?" Demanda Kurt en regardant son père.

"Je le fais pour toi Kurt, tu ne peux pas voir ça? Je suis en train de nous faire redevenir une famille."

"Non tu ne l'es pas," dit Kurt, "Tu le fais pour toi-même! Dieu Papa, tu ne peux même pas voir que tout ce que tu fais va toujours être pour toi? Rencontrer Carole, puis lui demande de t'épouser pour qu'elle et Finn puisse enfin faire partie de ta famille! Va faire tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça! Nous ne sommes plus une famille, peu importe ce que tu penses!"

Kurt haleta pour l'air après avoir parlé et vit la douleur et la souffrance dans les yeux de son père et se sentit mal, mais il savait que c'était la vérité. Bien sûr, son père essayait, mais son travail consistait toujours à faire faire le travail par d'autres personnes.

"Alors va l'épouser et commence la famille que tu as toujours voulu, je ne vais pas t'arrêter." Dit Kurt en passant devant son père au réfrigérateur et en attrapant le récipient du poulet froid. Kurt sortit de la cuisine, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le parfait oublié.

Quand Kurt entra dans sa chambre et signa et vit Blaine le regarder d'un air fatigué. Kurt se dirigea vers Blaine et ouvrit le récipient, le posa par terre pour que Blaine puisse manger.

Blaine sauta hors du lit et commença immédiatement engloutir le poulet et regarda Kurt une fois qu'il avait fini avec un visage interrogateur. Kurt regarda son visage et en quelque sorte connaissait déjà la réponse.

"J'ai perdu mon appétit." murmura Kurt et retourna au lit avec Blaine et sortit son ordinateur de la table de nuit pour regarder des films de Netflix essayant d'oublier la réalité dans laquelle il vivait. Blaine lécha de nouveau la main de Kurt et ronronna quand il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Kurt. Kurt sourit à Blaine et embrassa à nouveau sa tête, sentant de nouveau son cœur battre de bonheur.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Joyeuse fête de Noël 🎅🎄🎁🌟**

* * *

 **Fée**

 _Dans une chambre sombre, froide et isolée, sans autre lumière que la lumière de la lune, vint l'halètement d'un gémissement qui se répercutait alors que l'homme poussait plus fort dans le corps mou et délicat. Sentant le plaisir s'accumuler, il donna un dernier coup à l'intérieur et eut son orgasme en tenant sa position, n'osant pas bouger encore. Quand il se sentit finalement satisfait, il enleva son pénis du cul trop usé en voyant son sperme blanc et liquide s'égoutter lentement et tomber sur le lit déjà taché. Il sourit en attrapant sa pipe de la table de chevet et la laissa siéger dans le feu aux chandelles et souffla dans l'odeur d'un délicieux parfum de fleur. L'odeur de fleur intense et incroyable remplissait la pièce alors qu'il expirait la fumée, l'odeur s'intensifiant dans la pièce chaude._

 _"S'il te plait, arrête, pas plus." s'exclama une voix faible, tirant sur les chaînes suspendues au plafond qui liaient ses poignets, son corps étant suspendu comme un animal mort. Adam ignora la plainte douloureuse et continua de respirer dans une autre bouffée._

 _"Tais-toi," ordonna-t-il en tapant sur le cul de Kurt en le faisant tressaillir à cause de la douleur, "Dis-moi qui c'est ou devrions-nous aller pour un autre round?"_

 _Kurt se mordit la lèvre de douleur et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il doit protéger Blaine cette fois. Adam est un monstre et il était idiot de ne pas le voir, mais il était plus idiot de laisser Blaine derrière lui. Doux, maladroit, aimant Blaine qui lui avait offert tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et plus encore. Kurt garda la bouche fermée même s'il voulait crier à pleins poumons pour Blaine, sautant, il viendrait le sauver et lui pardonner d'être le fou. Comme il était stupide de ne pas avoir cru Blaine. Blaine a dit la vérité et il l'a appelé un menteur pour ça._

 _Adam s'assit sur le lit en regardant les lèvres de Kurt se serrer et vit des larmes du coin de ses yeux. Adam ne put s'empêcher de rire parce que c'était vraiment un spectacle pathétique. Qui aurait jamais pensé que le prince Kurt, son mari, tomberait amoureux d'un autre homme et lui donnerait librement sa virginité, même si Kurt savait qu'il lui avait été promis d'être sien._

 _"Tu ne parles toujours pas, hum?" Demanda Adam en saisissant le menton de Kurt et en forçant sa tête à le regarder et souffla la fumée sur le visage de Kurt._

 _Opium._

 _Kurt retint sa respiration ne respirant pas directement d'Adam. La prise d'Adam se resserra alors qu'il attendait une réponse de Kurt._

 ** _Rien._**

 _"Dis-moi son nom Kurt." Demanda Adam en sentant sa colère augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes commençaient à défiler et que son emprise sur le menton de Kurt se resserrait davantage. Kurt bougea rapidement la tête et mordit le plus fort possible la main d'Adam, provoquant Adam de tirer sa main en arrière et tressaillir de douleur en regardant le sang couler et tacher le lit en rouge. Adam regarda Kurt avec surprise qu'il oserait lui faire du mal, mais le regard dans les yeux de Kurt amena Adam à haïr davantage son mari. Les yeux bleus qui contenaient espoir et courage. Et plus important encore, l'amour pour cet autre homme. Adam le méprisait déjà pour avoir emmené Kurt._

 ** _CLAQUE!_**

 _La tête de Kurt tomba sur le côté de la main d'Adam. Le coup piqua et Kurt sentit le sang d'Adam se dessécher sur sa joue, son menton formant déjà un hématome sombre sur sa peau pâle au clair de lune. Adam est furieux. Celui qui détient le cœur de Kurt doit périr et il fera l'honneur de voir Kurt pendant qu'il déchire les membres de son amant. Kurt est à lui. Même s'il ne l'a pas réclamé en premier, Kurt lui revient de droit par la loi._

 _"Ne me teste pas Kurt," prévint Adam, "Si tu ne me dis pas son nom, je vais t'envoyer mes gardes pour te baiser à l'oubli. Puisque tu n'étais pas vierge quand je t'ai pris, j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux avec toi. Je suis le roi des fées et tu es mon esclave sexuelle; Ta position dans ce royaume n'est rien qu'une putain qui me donnera mes héritiers._

 _Kurt regarda Adam mit un visage courageux, ne se risquant pas de pleurer devant Adam sachant qu'il en profiterait davantage._

 _"Et je pourrais vous dire la même chose pour toi," dit finalement Kurt, "Tu étais supposé être vierge aussi, mais te connaissant, combien d'hommes as-tu baisé avant moi? Tu peux détenir le titre de Roi des Fées en ce moment mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'auras pas le pouvoir longtemps."_

 _Adam avait l'air menacé par les mots de Kurt, surpris que Kurt connaisse autant les lois du mariage des Fée, mais si Kurt le savait, alors ce qu'il dit est vrai. Merde! Il doit être plus prudent la prochaine fois qu'il jouira à l'intérieur de Kurt s'il veut garder la couronne, mais alors une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qui pourrait briser Kurt pour de bon et se soumettre complètement à lui. Et lui seul._

 _"Mais c'est seulement si ton enfant n'est pas celui de ton amant," dit Adam avec larmes en voyant les yeux de Kurt s'élargir de peur, "Si tu attends un enfant et que tu le fais naître, tout le monde verra que ce n'est pas le mien, alors vous et ton enfant bâtard de mariage ne peut plus être digne de la couronne."_

 _Adam sourit et regarda la peur dans les yeux de Kurt et sourit méchamment, mais elle disparut rapidement. Si Kurt attend vraiment un enfant et que c'est le sien, alors il devra tuer son prochain héritier pour garder la couronne. Adam tira sur les chaînes rendant les poignets de Kurt plus serrés alors qu'il se déplaçait derrière Kurt. Adam vit les marques de morsures sur la nuque de Kurt de la part de son amant secret et les mordit durement au-dessus d'eux et se poussa à l'intérieur pour finalement obtenir un cri douloureux de Kurt. Adam déplaça sa main pour caresser le dos de Kurt et pressa les points de pression sur les ailes de Kurt, les faisant clignoter de douleur._

 _"Je te déteste!" Kurt poussa un cri de haine en regardant Adam, ses yeux brûlant de rage. Adam sourit simplement et continua à pousser Kurt qui ne pouvait pas garder sa voix tranquille alors qu'il pleurait involontairement à chaque poussée. Adam tira les deux ailes de Kurt pour que Kurt se cambre davantage pour qu'Adam pousse plus son pénis._

 _"Fais juste semblant que je suis ton amant et pleure son nom." Adam gémit en sentant Kurt se serrer autour de lui à la mention de Blaine. Adam aimait l'oreille de Kurt, mordant sur le lobe, les faisant saigner._

 _"Jamais, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te le dire." Dit Kurt d'une voix courageuse, laissant finalement ses larmes tomber alors qu'il continuait à voir le visage souriant de Blaine derrière ses yeux fermés. Adam continua simplement à se faire plaisir et pensa que le souhait de Kurt pourrait bientôt se réaliser._

* * *

Kurt ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant son cœur battre rapidement. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'il fixait son plafond blanc. Kurt agrippa sa couverture et roula sur le côté pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Ce rêve.

Ce rêve saisissant le faisait se sentir si froid et seul. Ce cauchemar. C'était si réel, comme un souvenir horrible qu'il essayait d'oublier. Kurt essuya quelques larmes fraîches de ses yeux à la sensation. Dieu, comment Kurt détestait pleurer. Il se sent comme chaque jour tout ce qu'il fait est pleurer. Pourquoi continue-t-il à avoir ces rêves étranges? Kurt inspira et expira, laissant son cœur revenir à son rythme normal. Maintenant que Kurt pense à ce rêve, c'est le premier rêve qu'il ait jamais eu qui ne concerne pas le rêve de Blaine.

Blaine.

Où est-il? Il va tout faire mieux. Il le fait toujours.

Kurt leva les yeux de ses mains à la recherche d'un chien loup noir et sentit tout son cœur se soulever de tristesse quand il l'aperçut sur le sol allongé là.

"Blaine?" Kurt l'appela faiblement et vit son flop qui indiquait à Kurt qu'il était réveillé. Kurt regarda Blaine et sentit comme si quelque chose était bizarre. Mais encore une fois depuis que Kurt a obtenu Blaine, tout s'est senti bizarre. Kurt ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais. Mais la suspicion de Kurt a augmenté depuis hier parce que peu importe à quel point il essayait de se souvenir, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si tous ses souvenirs après être arrivé à l'école hier ont juste disparu, disparu et la prochaine chose qu'il sait, il a l'horrible rêve et s'est réveillé.

Qu'est-ce qui fait que Kurt se sente ainsi?

Est-ce la paranoïa?

Est-ce la peur?

Est-ce un présage?

Est-ce que ces rêves ont une sorte de signification particulière?

Plus Kurt se pose des questions, plus ce qu'il ressent est la confusion et pourtant la seule chose qui lui fait se sentir vraiment bien, est d'avoir Blaine à ses côtés. C'est le seul sentiment qui fait du bien à Kurt et il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi. Juste en pensant au passé de quand il a eu Blaine, il lui en voulait, il le détestait même, mais c'était surtout à cause de l'entêtement de son père à vouloir lui obtenir un chien de thérapie. Mais ça ne justifie toujours pas le fait que Kurt n'aimait pas Blaine du tout. Tout ce que Kurt a vu de Blaine était un chien stupide, agaçant et collant qui continuait à harceler Kurt, mais maintenant c'est comme si Kurt voyait Blaine dans une nouvelle lumière et l'idée de détester Blaine ou même de le détester faisait mal au cœur de Kurt.

Quand est-ce que l'interrupteur du cœur de Kurt a t-il changé?

Quand Kurt a t-il commencé à aimer Blaine?

Est-ce qu'il l'a toujours aimé, mais ne l'a jamais traité dans son cerveau?

Kurt soupira devant les questions, son rêve oublié pour le moment alors qu'il essayait de penser aux réponses. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine et le vit maintenant se lécher les pattes. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu de ce qui semblait étrange, Blaine avait l'air d'essayer d'être un chat.

"Blaine." appela de nouveau Kurt en voyant Blaine immédiatement faire dresser ses oreilles à son nom. Blaine regarda Kurt et inclina sa tête sur le côté en question. Kurt sourit faiblement et ouvrit les bras pour que Blaine vienne le rejoindre sur le lit. Blaine voyant ce que voulait Kurt se leva immédiatement du sol et sauta sur le lit en rampant vers Kurt et s'allongea sur sa poitrine.

Kurt regarda Blaine alors que Blaine regarda Kurt. Cristal bleu réunion soleil or.

' _Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils si captivants? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si familiers et pourtant quand je les regarde, ils me rendent chaud et nostalgique?_ ' pensa Kurt en levant la main pour passer sa main dans la fourrure de Blaine. Blaine secoua la tête et se pencha pour lécher la joue de Kurt à quelques reprises. Kurt sourit sans se sentir dégoûté par le fait que Blaine lui léchait le visage, mais plutôt heureux. Blaine souffla son air chaud sur la joue de Kurt et ronronna à l'idée que sa fourrure soit peignée.

"Kurt, tu es déjà levé? Je dois aller travailler maintenant, je serai à la maison à 17:30!" hurla Burt dans les escaliers en ruinant le moment de bonheur avec une porte claquée.

Kurt se leva de son lit pour se préparer pour l'école. Dieu sait combien il détestait l'école. Kurt alla à la salle de bain et se brossa les dents, coiffa ses cheveux, fit sa routine de peau rapide et alla s'habiller sans se soucier que Blaine le regarde. C'est juste un chien, ce n'est pas comme s'il savait ce qui se passe de toute façon. Kurt attacha un dernier nœud à cette écharpe et se regarda dans le miroir. Parfait.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier avec Blaine derrière lui. Kurt attrapa une banane dans la corbeille de fruits et remplit l'eau fraîche dans le bol d'eau de Blaine et lui donna de la nourriture humide pour chien et des croquettes et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de la salle à manger.

Blaine renifla la nourriture pour chien et grimaça. Blaine grogna et jeta un regard ennuyé à Kurt. Kurt regarda la tête et Blaine et leva un sourcil.

 **Nourriture!**

Blaine aboya. Kurt haussa un sourcil et regarda le bol de nourriture de Blaine et vit qu'il y avait encore de la nourriture à l'intérieur.

"Blaine, tu as déjà de la nourriture." dit Kurt et continua de manger sa banane.

Blaine souffla de nouveau et sauta sur les genoux de Kurt et prit sournoisement la banane de la main de Kurt pour la dévorer. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise.

"BLAINE?!" Hurla Kurt en regardant Blaine se lécher les lèvres après avoir mangé sa banane. "Tu as de la nourriture, mange juste dans le bol."

Blaine se contenta de se moquer de la nourriture dans son bol et s'éloigna de la cuisine pour aller au salon chercher un jouet pour chien et jouer avec. Kurt soupira, agacé et saisit une autre banane à manger. Alors que Kurt mangeait sa deuxième banane, il se sentit rassasié et marcha dans le salon pour voir Blaine ronger un jouet pour chien.

"Ici." dit Kurt en tendant la banane. Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt laissant tomber le jouet de sa bouche et se dirigea vers Kurt pour le sortir délicatement de sa main.

"T'aimes pas la nourriture pour chien?" demanda Kurt.

Blaine froissa son nez et fit une grimace de dégoût à la mention de ces croquettes transformée. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire et caressa les oreilles de Blaine et leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui pendait au-dessus de l'étagère.

07:03.

Il doit partir bientôt s'il veut aller à l'école à l'heure. Kurt gémit. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas aller à l'école. Quel adolescent veut aller à l'école pour se faire intimider?

* * *

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent sous le choc quand il entendit les nouvelles.

"C'était hier après-midi, quand Dave Karofsky est mort d'une attaque d'ours, maintenant gardons le silence pour prier pour lui et sa famille sur un tel accident terrible." dit M. Figgins dans le haut-parleur

Le foyer est resté silencieux tandis que tout le monde restaient calme et priait. Tout le monde sauf Kurt dont l'esprit ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que Karofsky est mort hier. C'est choquant et horrible que Dave ait été attaqué par un ours, mais la fosse dans l'estomac de Kurt l'a fait se sentir plus mal qu'il se sentait soulagé. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'intimidateur qui ne cesserait de harceler Kurt. Il est libre de Karofsky même si c'est de la manière la plus horrible.

Mais la pensée qu'il ait été attaqué par un ours ne semble en quelque sorte pas juste. Kurt n'a jamais entendu dire dans sa vie dans l'Ohio que quelqu'un a été attaqué par un ours si près d'une école où quelqu'un a dû remarquer ou entendre les cris de Karofsky. Et d'être attaqué par un ours? Il n'y a pas d'ours dans l'Ohio! Les pensées de Kurt se demandaient pourquoi il ne croyait pas à l'histoire que racontait M. Figgins, mais plus il y pensait, plus sa tête commençait à lui faire mal.

Quelque chose semble juste que Karofsky soit mort le jour où Kurt ne se souvenait de rien. Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence? Le sentiment dans les tripes de Kurt lui dit que non. Alors pourquoi Kurt pense-t-il que Dave est mort d'une attaque de loup?

La première cloche a eu lieu et tout le monde se leva de leurs sièges pour marcher jusqu'à leur classe. Kurt prit ses affaires et marcha vers sa classe sans remarquer un Finn très en colère qui le chargeait.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à ma mère?!" Cria Finn en attrapant Kurt par le col de sa chemise et le claquant contre le mur.

"De quoi tu parles?" Kurt grogna de douleur et vit un Finn très en colère.

"Je parle de pourquoi ma mère pleure son cœur à la maison parce que ton père a rompu avec elle!" accusa Finn.

"Hey ne me blâme pas si ta mère n'était pas le genre de femme que papa cherchait." Dit Kurt dans sa voix de chienne.

Finn claqua son bras sur le mur alors que Kurt reculait en pensant qu'il allait être touché quand les professeurs essayèrent de retenir Finn.

"Comment t'as pu lui faire ça à Kurt? Elle était heureuse après la mort de mon père! Nous aurions pu être heureux!" Cria Finn en essayant de dépasser les professeurs.

"Burt n'est pas ton père Finn, c'est le mien, apprends les manières, Finn, parce que toi et ta chienne de maman ne peuvent pas entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un et espérer devenir immédiatement une partie d'une famille." craqua Kurt en sentant sa colère monter. Finn passa devant les professeurs et attrapa Kurt avec force, l'épinglant au casier, lui criant dessus sur ce qu'il disait sur sa mère.

La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ramena soudainement des visions de cauchemars. L'esprit de Kurt coupa un Finn hurlant alors qu'il se souvenait du sentiment d'une autre personne d'être si proche de lui.

 _Lui attrapant l'arrière de la nuque et claqué leurs lèvres ensemble_

 _Brisant leurs lèvres de nouveau ensemble provoqua à Kurt d'ouvrir sa bouche sous le choc alors qu'il poussait sa langue à l'intérieur._

 _Ses mains contre la bouche de Kurt et tâtonnant son cul sexuellement et lui donnant une fessée._

 _Pressa ses hanches avant contre Kurt, faisant ressentir son dur à Kurt_

 _Pressa son visage contre le cul de Kurt et lécha son trou_

 _Et utilisé son majeur pour répandre sa salive autour et poussant son doigt avec force_

 _Et décompressé sa fermeture pour sortir sa bite dure, la gifler contre le cul de Kurt_

 _Commencé à se presser contre Kurt, saisissant ses hanches pour obtenir une bonne prise pour se ramener dans_

Kurt sentit tout son corps frissonner et ferma les yeux.

Non.

Non.

Non.

NON!

Il ne le veut pas! Arrête ça! Faites-le arrêter!

"Je pensais que nous étions amis Kurt!" Cria Finn en sortant Kurt de ses visions. Kurt poussa Finn et couru devant tout le monde jusqu'à la salle de bain des filles les plus proche et s'enferma dedans.

"BLEGH!" vomit Kurt, sentant plus de son estomac alors qu'il vomissait tout son petit-déjeuner. Kurt cracha le gâchis du vomi et se retourna pour rincer sa bouche de la saveur amère. Kurt haletait en sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient de peur.

' _Tu sais que je rêve de te baiser, petit faon. Tu cries, gémis, grogne mon nom, me suppliant d'être plus rude, me suppliant pour ma bite et mon sperme. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes être pris de force, baisé de force, comme une chienne?_ '

"ARRÊTE ÇA!" Hurla Kurt en couvrant ses oreilles du son.

' _Tu as un goût si doux, si mûr comme une vierge qui attend d'être déflorée._ '

"Juste arrête." pleura Kurt, les larmes tombaient de ses yeux et atterrissaient sur le bord de l'évier.

' _Es-tu prêt Kurt? Es-tu prêt à être enfin à moi?_ '

Kurt secoua violemment la tête, voulant que le bruit s'arrête. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir son reflet et ne vit que la peur.

Il voit Dave l'embrasser.

Il voit Dave se heurter contre lui.

Il voit Dave l'attacher.

Il voit Dave lécher son cul.

Il s'est vu se faire violer.

Et la dernière chose que Kurt vit, c'était que ses propres yeux le regardaient avec tant d'angoisse avant que tout ne devienne noir.


	6. Chapitre 6: Pas de mise à jour

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs

désolé de ne pas voir publié de nouveau(x) chapitre(s)

Mais je vais bientôt me remettre au boulot et vous donnerai de nouveaux chapitres bientôt.

Je vais essayer de publié aujourd'hui mais je ne fait pas de promesses


End file.
